Toy Bonnie's playmate
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Toy Bonnie always had it rough...teased by Toy Chica and bullied into submission by Toy Freddy...the young blue bunny had almost no hope of happiness...especially since his brother was nearly dismantled and his friend, Toy Foxy, torn apart each day by the kids...but when a new night guard applies, Bon's hope rises...however can he reach his new friend before Toy Freddy?
1. pain and hope

My first attempt at a story on this site, I will try my best to get more chapters in..planning up to at least 6-10

**Disclaimer: I do not own 5 nights at Freddy's 2 or any of the characters..owner is Scott Cawthon**

**"**Speaking**"**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy, a normal children's pizzeria with animatronic characters that played and sang with them. After being renovated and updated, the place was given a new life, the older joint had been shut down and the old animatronics scrapped with the exception of the old Bonnie. However, due to a disagreement at night with Toy Freddy, the management found the purple rabbit with only one arm and no face, forcing them to decommission elder bunny.<p>

The new animatronics of the new establishment were meant to be based off the older characters, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. They did have a Toy Foxy as well, but due to toddlers always getting their hands on anything and everything, Toy Foxy was constantly torn apart and eventually the staff stopped trying to fix her, now referring to the poor animatronic as the Mangle. In Toy Bonnie's eyes, it was heartbreaking, but he wasn't about to speak out against management, higher authority had power to shut him down for acting out of place

_I wish just once that we weren't seen as these…things…I enjoy entertaining the kids...but….I want to do it at my own pace…not when the show is supposed to go up…and I hate being the only musician here…how can TF be satisfied just standing there making corny jokes or singing? Wouldn't he and Cheeks be happier being able to mingle and actually interact with all the cute kids?_ Toy Bonnie sighed as he watched the kids scream and cheer after their scripted show ended. The bunny tugging his ears and sighing once more as he stared at the cherry red guitar in his paws. "Brother…how could they have just decommissioned you?" the bunny frowned some as Toy Freddy approached him, smirking.

"Aww…is our wittle wabbit having a bad day again? Get over yourself and keep with the program, the kids are getting more rambunctious so it's our duty to entertain them…too bad Mangle has the younger ones…but then again…I'm kinda glad she does" the bear smirked as he listened to the commotion at kid's cove.

"How can you be like that Freddy?! Every day she gets torn apart and put back together like some sick puzzle! At least the original Freddy cared about others…you're too…" the rabbit flinched as the bear took hold of one of the long rabbit ears attached to Toy Bonnie's head before yanking slightly.

"Too…what? Think carefully little bunny…..the next phrase you utter may leave you with unbalanced hearing and a LOT of pain…and my predecessor was too soft hearted…this place is mine…I'm the mascot...I'm the lead singer…I'M THE STAR! GET IT?!" the bear let go of the bunny's ear and then shoved the blue rabbit on the stage floor, nearly shattering the bunny's guitar in the process.

"I…I…I g…get it..." Toy Bonnie whimpered as the chicken that was Toy Chica shook her head at him.

"Really Bon…never question the Fazbear...ever…if you do, well…remember what happened to your brother…" Toy Chica smirked as the blue rabbit whimpered and hugged the red electric guitar, lowering his ears as he did.

_That's right…they didn't just decommission brother…they were actually going to have us perform duets from time to time…TF however thought against it and ripped my brother's face and arm off, saying that it would take away from his time on stage…_the young rabbit whimpered again before laying back against the stage on which he and the other two animatronics performed.

Small tears forming at the edge of his eyes, between Toy Freddy's bullying, the pain of Mangle, and his brother being so ruthlessly broken down, the blue rabbit animatronic could only cry and wish for some happiness in his robotic life.

_A…anything…a..anyone..j..just please…I don't w…want to cry anymore…Toy F…Foxy was always so nice…and I..w…wanted to play m…music with my b..brother…why…why do me and my family ha…have to suffer so much?!_ The blue rabbit sniffed and sobbed before a sound from the main office caused him to perk his large ears.

_It sounds…l..like its coming fr…from the main office…_ Toy Bonnie knew he wasn't allowed to move beyond the staging area but the sound of someone talking to the owner of the pizzeria, Mr. Freddrick Fazworth, had intrigued the young bunny.

_It…s…sounds like…s…someone applying…f…for the night guard p…position…_the blue rabbit immediately perked up and rubbed his eyes. _A new friend…f…finally someone to actually talk to and play with…BB and Marion…they're nice...b…but they never w…want to play much…hopefully I can get to meet my new friend…I'll take care of him and we can play games and music and I'll never be lonely again…oh I can't wait for tonight!_

Toy Bonnie giggled and bounced some before flinching as Toy Freddy climbed back on the stage, the bear adjusting his bowtie some as Toy Chica took her spot on the bear's left, the rotund bear noticing the blue rabbit taking his spot before smirking, "hey TB…I heard someone applying for the night guard position…I'll make sure he has a wonderful time tonight…after all, rules are rules…right?"

Immediately, the blue bunny felt his joints nearly freeze at the chilling words the bear had spoken, his ears drooping some before glancing at the audience of kids that was shown when the curtain went up. The bunny forcing a smile as he gave a cheerful wave to the children, he then following the routine as the three animatronics went into their show. The young bunny having painful thoughts as he rocked his guitar, _I have to make it to the office first…I don't want to lose someone again to TF…I don't want to be alone…I have to be first...I have to be…_


	2. comfort and panic

Wow, a couple favs and follows on just my first chapter, you guys are awesome, no reviews yet though...hmmm, anyways...chapter 2 is here

**Disclaimer: still do not own 5 nights at Freddy's 2 or the characters, they are Scott Cawthon's...I wish I did though...I wanna hug Bonnie and Toy Bonnie so freakin much! **

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>The blue bunny let out a sigh of relief as the show ended once more, the kids scrambling to the other areas of the pizzeria. <em>It never ends…they love us but then they lose interest almost immediately as soon as the show is over….and it's not even our show…its prerecorded…same songs at different times with same tired jokes thrown in by TF...<em>the blue bunny whimpered a bit before lifting his ears and blinking at the sight of a young man walking into the main stage area, wearing a light blue security uniform and hat.

The bunny took a chance to read the nametag on the brown haired guard, smiling some as he did. _Jeremy Fitzgerald…that's a cute and silly sounding name…I wish it was 12 am already…I want to go say hi…but…_ the bunny lowered his ears some before blinking as the new security guard walked over to the main stage, Bon feeling his circuits warm up as the guard approached the three animatronics.

Jeremy tipped his hat up and peered at the three robotic animals before letting out a soft hmmm, "You guys are a cute bunch, haven't seen kids get so wound up after seeing a single show like that...anyways, I'm your new night guard which means I will be taking care of the place tonight and every night after" the guard smiled and shook his head some before looking at Toy Freddy, "I wonder if you can hear me…ah, that's silly talk, you're just robots following a simple program…though I have to wonder who came up with those jokes…no offence Fred…but you need some new material…those jokes were funny…if you have a crappy sense of humor"

Jeremy chuckled some before turning to look at the blue bunny at the end, missing the hateful glare that was sent his way by the famous bear. "And on the flip side, we have this lil cutey here…I have to say lil guy, I never knew such a young sounding bunny could rock better than most professional musicians…whoever programmed you must have been a fan of people like Slash from Guns n Roses…although he never did kid oriented songs" the guard laughed softly before glancing over at Toy Chica.

"I dunno about you, no offence but aside from your off key singing…you don't really bring much…and who designed you anyways? In what way are pink panties and a bib that barely covers your...uh...unmentionables kid friendly?" the guard stopped when he heard a soft chuckle echo from Kids' cove, Jeremy blinking and glancing around before sighing and scratching his head some.

"I must be hearing things…ah well…I will see you guys tonight, stay clean now!" the guard smiled and chuckled as he left, unaware of the snarl that Fred was giving him while Toy Chica had a scowl on her beak.

Once the guard left the room, Fred all but practically threw his microphone at the closed door. "NEW MATERIAL?! CRAPPY SENSE OF HUMOR?! I'LL GIVE HIM A CRAPPY SENSE OF HUMOR! MY MICROPHONE UP HIS ASS! SEE HOW FUNNY MY JOKES ARE WHEN I USE HIM AS MY MIC!" the bear snarled and ranted while pacing across the stage, ignoring the frightened whimpers Bon was giving.

"I totally agree…how dare he say those things?! My shorts and bib are perfectly fine…and off key?! I have NEVER sang off key before…ever! Once 12 am hits…I'll be sure to show him what the joy of creation really means!" Chic was fuming as she joined Fred in planning the guard's imminent demise.

Bon whimpered some while watching the two leave the stage and head off towards the game room, leaving the young blue bunny to his thoughts. He perked his ears some at the sound of static, as if a radio had gone bad and could only receive bad signals, immediately the bunny smiled softly as he gazed up at the ceiling to see the white furred jumble of animatronic parts that he knew as Toy Foxy or Mangle.

"Hi Mangle, was today rough for you again?" the bunny knew that nearly every day was a harsh torture for the animatronic fox, he couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through, being pulled apart piece by piece and then forcibly put back together.

"It WaSn't aS bAD tODay, The CHildREn weRE Not A…A...As gr…gr…grABby TodAy, tHouGh I wOUlD asK y…y…you tHe same QuEst…QuEstion" the animatronic fox's voice box had received lots of damage over the course of the pizzeria reopening, her voice used to be very kind and melodic, akin to a fairy tale princess's. However that was before the kids got their hands on her, Bon winced at the static filled words stuttering out of Mangle's voice box, the bunny silently wishing he knew how to fix things like their mechanic.

"I…I'm ok…same as usual…nothing bad…" however the bunny noticed the sad eyes that Mangle was giving him and let his ears droop.

"yOu KnOw I c…c…can teLL wHEn YoU're ly…ly…lying…Was FrEDdY anD ChICa bE…bE…bEing mEaN aGaIn?" Mangle looked pitifully at the young bunny whose ears had drooped lower as he nodded. The former animatronic fox lowering her ears as she snaked her way lower from the ceiling before running a paw over the bunny's head.

"DoN'T leT TheM g…g…g…gET to YoU, EveRyoNe knows that y…y…yOu ArE tHE HeaRt oF t…t…tHeIR BanD anD WitHoUt yoU…bEtWEEn Fr…Fr…FredDy's l…l…lAme joKEs anD Ch…Ch…Ch…Chica'S ofF keY sinGing…It'D Be a MirAclE iF aNYonE cAmE iN."Mangle smiled softly as she leaned down and nuzzled the blue bunny's cheek, he was younger than most of the animatronics there, being beaten out by BB in terms of who was the youngest, so she took it upon herself to take time to visit him when she could, even when her legs were dismantled and broken by the children, she learned how to navigate the ceiling so she could cheer the young bunny up when he was down.

"Ye…Yeah you're right Mangle…t…thanks…and did you hear?! We got a new night guard…and apparently he thinks I'm just as good as someone named Slash! I wonder what kind of animatronic he is, maybe I'll meet him one day and we can perform together! I also want to go see our new night guard…his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald…it's a silly name, but I like it and he was nice and was kinda cute and I can't wait to meet him face to face!"

The animatronic fox smiled as the bunny perked up and became enraptured with the idea of meeting their new night guard, Mangle then perking her ears some as footsteps were heard causing Bon to stop his excitement. The two glancing at the approach of toy Freddy and toy Chica, whom both seemed to be smirking.

"Five nights? This guard won't last one…me and Fred here got in touch with your pal, Marion…and with a little convincing…some string pulling…and our lovely little night guard friend…will be in the backstage…never…seeing…sunrise…again" Chic smirked as she and Fred glanced at the clock, Bon whimpering while Mangle frowned sadly as they noticed the time as well.

"11:54pm…in six minuets…hunting time…is on" Fred grinned evilly at Bon as the bunny's ears nearly drooped off his head. Mangle hiding a glare as the two cruel animatronics laughed while leaving the blue bunny in tears.

"W…We ha…have to warn him Mangle...please! M…maybe I can t…talk to Marion…I don't want to lose a new friend before I even get to meet him! Please, you have to help Mangle...I…I…" at that point, Bon just broke down sobbing, Mangle sadly looking at him while trying to think, but at a loss of ideas.

_We must reach the night guard before whatever plan Fred and Chic have in store takes hold…he might see reason if we come in quietly and harmlessly…I only pray my appearance doesn't frighten him too much_ Mangle thought sadly as she slinked her way down to comfort the sobbing bunny, wincing as the clock chimed, both animatronics looking at the time as if it heralded their doom before perking their ears at the distinctive laugh of Toy Freddy, "12 am kiddies…game on…"


	3. courage and terror

Chapter 3...I am on a roll...a kaiser roll...hyuk hyuk

**Disclaimer: I want to own 5 Nights at Freddy's...I do not...but it belongs to Scott Cawthon...lucky game maker guy**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Bon immediately rushed over to the game room, intent on getting the marionette that lived there to help stop Fred and Chic, ignoring the pleas from Mangle as he did. When the young bunny got there, he felt his servos nearly freeze up, the game corner was in shambles, the counter top smashed in as if by a hammer or heavy object and several prizes torn and scattered.<p>

"Marion? Marion! P…Please sa…say something!" Bon was panicking, Marionette, whom everyone knew as Marion was the oldest animatronic there and often helped the animatronics deal with problems whether emotional, physical, or mental. However, he was very frail and easily damaged, on top of this, he had a weak power source which required him staying in his box nearly ninety percent of the time. "Marion…p…pl…please…we need y…your help!" Bon sadly looked at the remains of the game corner before spotting the large box in which the marionette resided.

The bunny's heart sank, noticing the condition it was in, holes punched in the sides and the lid nearly ripped off, one of the sides splintered, and worst of all…Marion, dangling helplessly over one of the sides. Pain filled wheezes escaping the puppet as he helplessly struggled to climb back into the box that was his home. "Ma…Marion? Oh no…w…what did they do to you and your home?!" Bon sniffled as he walked over to the helpless puppet before gently picking up the frail animatronic and easing him back into the tattered box, the puppet giving the young blue bunny a weak smile after he settled in the bottom of the box.

"Y…You…a…are t…too kind y…young bonnie…for…forgive an o…old a…animatronic…t…those two…w…wretches were in…intent on k…killing the guard…w…when…I refused th…them…they tore into the corner a…and then my home…" the elder animatronic coughed and groaned as he sat at the bottom of the box, closing his black eyes as he plugged into the power source situated there. "T…they plan t…to rewire…th…the old animatronics…i…including your b…brother…W…When they threatened...t…to dismantle me…I had no choice…b….but to give them the a…access code to the lock on parts and service" the puppet gazed sadly up at the crying bunny before lifting himself and placing a hand on the younger animatronic's cheek.

"They can't do that, hasn't my brother and his friends suffered enough?! I…I don…don't know what to do…Marion…I want to save the night guard…b…but TF…a…and Chic…t…they're s…so much stronger than…m…me" the blue bunny sobbed as the puppet gently ran its hand in calming circles on the younger animatronic's back.

"No…no…shhhh…you are stronger than you give yourself credit for…you are kind…you are young, but your heart is what makes you strong…physical strength pales in comparison to the strength of kindness and gentleness…and you have those in spades…I cannot help you directly…but I know someone who can…though you might need to hurry and find him…his name is Foxy the pirate…he wasn't put into parts and service…and no one knows about his existence with the exception of management and myself…if you hurry, you can find him in storage…although he tends to wander…so you may have to search the rest of the pizzeria…Mangle, I know you're up there as well…see if you can reach the guard and give him help…even if it is only to distract the animatronics or give him advice…" the puppet smiled as he glanced up at the dangling animatronic in the ceiling.

"WhAt If hE REfuSes To LisTEn?" Mangle looked sadly at the puppet and bunny lowering herself to meet the puppet's eyes.

"Then interfere with the others…try and get them to waste as much time as possible…any way you can…I doubt BB will be any trouble…but definitely be on the lookout for Fred, Freddy, Chic, Chica, and Bonnie…Bon, find Foxy as fast as you can…he's the strongest of the old animatronics and the fastest…find him, quick!" at that the puppet snapped back into his box, the lid sliding some back into place as the bunny and fox heard the music box being wound.

"Find Foxy?! I don't even know what Foxy looks like! How can I find him if I don't know what to look for?!" Bon was whimpering and pacing before stopping as he felt a gently caress behind one of his ears, he then looking up at Mangle and smiling some.

"Do WhaT MariOn sAiD…FoXY waNDeRs FroM s…s…s…SToRagE tO oThER arEas of ThE PizZerIA…YoU cAN d…d…d…Do It sWeEtY" Mangle smiled as the bunny stopped crying before nodding, a determined look on his face.

"I will…I will find Foxy and we'll save Mr. Night guard from Fred and Chic's plan! I'll make sure to save my friend and the others!" with that the bunny ran off from the game corner, Mangle smiling to herself as she slinked back into the darkness of the ceiling before sliding her mismatched body towards the main hall, grimacing at the sight of the parts and service door open.

_We must hurry…I doubt the old animatronics will stay there for long…hopefully young Bonnie finds this Foxy in time…or his night guard is doomed…What am I saying? I still can give the guard advice or disrupt the others and buy time!_ At this Mangle continued slinking her way towards where the security office was, hoping that her jumbled appearance wouldn't frighten the young man seated there.

-EARLIER-

Jeremy whistled cheerfully as he entered the office that would be his station at around 11:45 pm. The young man glancing at the desk, noticing the fold up tablet, phone, and fan set on it. The cheerful night guard grinning as he sat down in the chair and prepared for what he thought would be an easy night.

"120 dollars a week just to sit and watch over an empty pizzeria…man I couldn't have landed an easier gig, sit here for 6 hours and just swap cameras…nothing hard about th.." the guard paused as the phone began to ring, Jeremy blinking before hitting the hands free option and clearing his throat, "uh…hello? Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy…Jeremy Fitzgerald speaking…."

"**Hello?! Hello…if you're hearing this…you made a terrible decision on career choices!"**

Jeremy blinked and laughed to himself, obviously someone was having fun with him. "Ok ok, how in what way did I make a terrible career choice? Please do enlighten me oh great phone guru" the guard smirked and swiveled in his chair while waiting for the phone guy to continue.

"**The animatronics? They're coming for you…and will more than likely...well…try to get you back into costume…as in…forcefully pushing you into a metal filled suit…horrible way to die…really…oh check the stage, quick!"**

Jeremy blinked and shook his head, thinking the guy on the phone needed help before opening the tablet and switching cameras to the stage before going pale. _The…The…They're gone…b…but…th…they shut off after close and the doors are locked! How can they be gone?!_ Jeremy was panicking as he swapped cameras before paling at the sight of the door to parts and service open.

"**Whatever you do bro, do NOT let them into the office! Your flashlight and the camera lights are your best weapons…remember to wind the music box at the game corner…and if they start to get to your your office, there's also an empty Freddy Fazbear mask there…you might be able to fool them into thinking you're an animatronic by putting it on…anyways…good luck and good night!"**

Jeremy felt his blood run cold as the phone call ended, the guard shivering before immediately swapping his cameras before yelping at the sight of a beakless Chica staring into the camera at the bathrooms. The night guard whimpering as he sunk into the chair. _I take back what I said…120 bucks a week is TOTALLY NOT WORTH THIS! _Jeremy whimpered again before gulping as he heard a deep throated laugh echo through the building. _I am so fucked…_


	4. discovery and preparations

Chapter 4 is here...and wow guys...all those follows and favs mean the world to me...especially since this is my very first story

Also, shoutouts to FoxythePirateFox and Ekstez: you guys are the first reviewers I got and asking me to continue tells me that you guys are liking what I'm writing...this means soooo much, expect more chapters as the days continue on

**Disclaimer: I wanna own 5 nights at Freddy's...really...I really do...I would so cuddle Toy Bonnie so much...unfortunately Scott Cawthon still owns them...oh well**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The blue bunny rushed through the pizzeria, determination on his blue and white face as he looked for Foxy. <em>Even if I don't know who or what I'm looking for…I have to at least try…I can't let Fred and Chic get their way…<em>Bon grimaced as he spotted the old Chica making her way through one of the party rooms.

The run down and worn animatronic chicken turning her head with a metal grinding creak to stare at the young bunny, "B…B…Bo..nnie? Ar…Ar…Are you g…g…g…going after t…t…t…the night guard a…a…a…also?" the blue bunny bit his lip as he backed away from the run down animatronic, flinching at the sight of her mouth. "I…I...uh…I…I…w…w…was…just…taking a d…different r…route…I…w…was going to…uh…try this vent…b…but if you want…y….you can have it" Bon had already backed out into the main room, gulping nervously as the old Chica tried to give him a smile before nodding.

The young bunny redoubling his efforts to find storage as he flinched at the sound of metal banging on metal. _Oh I hope Jeremy can keep them away…I have to find storage…but I don't remember where all the rooms are…it's been so long since we had a night guard and Fred and Chic are so mean that I don't wander much…maybe it's back by parts and service?_

Bon hurried to the room furthest in the back of the pizzeria, going wide eyed at the sight the greeted him there, the blue bunny's circuits nearly freezing over. Standing tall and imposing in front of the door was a purple animatronic, pieces of its outfit torn away including its face and left arm, but that wasn't the reason Bon had frozen on the spot as the faceless animatronic stared through him.

"B…B…Brother…I…I…" Bon felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he inched his way over to his older sibling, the blue bunny dropping to his knees as he started sobbing at the sight of what had happened to what used to be his brother. "I…I…I am s…s…so sorry…I am so so sorry…I…I wish I c…could have stopped h…him! B…But…F…F…Fred…he was too strong!" Bon sobbed more, lowering his head as tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

The blue bunny whimpered and shook some before pausing as he felt a gentle yet firm squeeze to his shoulder, Bon looking up to see the former purple bunny looking at him. The old Bonnie pulling his good arm back before offering it to Bon, the young bunny sniffing and wiping his eyes before taking Bonnie's paw in his own and being helped back to his feet. Bon immediately rushing over to the older animatronic and wrapping his arms around the old Bonnie's waist, sobbing pitifully into his stomach.

"B…Brother…I am so sorry…" Bon felt the old Bonnie's paw rub the top of his head affectionately before prying himself away from the blue bunny's grip and wordlessly stalking off. Bon whimpering sadly at the blank like state his brother was in before glancing at the doors nearby.

_I couldn't save you brother...but I can at least save the night guard, and maybe...we can fix you...but first, lets see...Men's room…Women's room…parts and service…Storage! There it is…I hope this Foxy is friendly…_Bon inched up to the door, taking the door knob in his paw and gently pushing it open.

"H…Hello?" the blue bunny stared at the random animatronic parts scattered about before letting out a squeak of terror as a rush of red fur and a glint of steel met his eyes. The bunny whimpering as he felt himself being held up by his neck while something sharp was pressed against his cheek.

"Avast ye scurve…who are ye to trespass on me ship?! Speak wisely or ye be sleeping with the sharks tonight!" the voice was gruff, not as static filled as the old Chica, but rough enough to instill terror in the young bunny. Bon meekly opening his eyes and letting out another squeak of fear at the sight of a tall animatronic red fox, parts of its costume torn away over the years, but the distinctive pirate voice, eyepatch, and metal hook that was currently placed against Bon's cheek took any doubt away that this was Foxy the pirate.

"M…My na…name is…B…Bon…Mr. F…Foxy sir! I…I'm sor…sorry for trespassing, b…but I need your help!" the blue bunny felt tears again rolling down his cheek as the pirate glared at him before letting him go and dropping the young bunny onto the floor.

"Tha's Capn Foxy to ye ya scurvy rabbit! And ye want me help? Yar har har har har…tis a funny gesture t' be sure! And why pray tell would I help you? Eh? Matey?"The animatronic fox smirked as he leaned up against an old pirate ship stage prop, crossing his arms as he stared at Bon's quivering form. "Ye not much of a matey if ye ask me now…crying and whimpering like a new born babe…hmph…I be only interested in adventure and ye seem not much of the adventurin type"

The animatronic fox let out a laugh that filled the storage room, causing Bon to flinch some. Bon whimpering still before remembering what was at stake, the blue bunny wiping his eyes and getting back to his feet as he inched his way over to the fox before weakly and timidly throwing out a slap to the pirate's muzzle.

Foxy blinked as the rabbit's paw struck the side of his tattered jaw, the buccaneer's gaze hardening at the fearful bunny as he lifted his hook hand up for Bon to look at. "Ye have guts ye scurve…wonder what they be lookin like…yar…har…har" Bon whimpered as he started to back away as Foxy advanced on him, dragging the metal hook against a metal panel, causing some sparks and an ear piecing grinding sound.

"I…I'm n…n…not a…afraid!" Bon shivered at the terrifying sight of Foxy's form closing in on him, but the bunny remained resolute even as Foxy's hook was placed against his tender ears.

"Give me one good reason ye deserve the help of Capn Foxy…give ol Foxy a reason not to carve ye up into fishfood…"The fox glared at the shivering bunny, his eyepatch flipping up and revealing a blackened out eye, making the pirate even more terrifying to look at.

"F…F…Fr…Fred an…and Chic…t…they're u…using t…the others t…t…to try and kill my friend!" Bon all but broke out into sobbing as he glared at the pirate, "and if you won't help…I'll save my friend myself! E…Even…if Fred…a…and Chic…d…d…dismantle me…"

The bunny got up and turned to leave, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his face, only to pause when he felt a strong yet gentle paw took his arm. "Nay me laddy…Yer not fit for fightin…yer weak, timid, and easily scared…traits not fit fer one abou to face a scurvy cur such as this Fred…if ye heart means well for yer friend…then ol Capn Foxy best ready up fer battle and adventure!"

The fox grinned after pushing his jaw back into place, the stunned bunny in front of him blinking before smiling and wrapping his arms around the fox in a tight hug.

"Thank you…thank you so much Mr. Captain Foxy…thank you…thank you thank you thank you!" The fox smiled softly as he rested his good paw on the young bunny's head.

"No need ta thank me matey…I may be a pirate, but hurtin someone so kind as yerself just doesn sit well with ol Foxy…sorry if I be scarin ya…now tell me wha be goin on outside me port" Bon sniffed and wiped his eyes before smiling to the fox and began to recount everything leading up to the current point

-MEANWHILE—

Jeremy yelped at the sight of Toy Freddy in the hallway, flashing his flashlight at the animatronics face a few times before donning the Freddy mask and sitting still. _FUCK MY LIFE! GO AWAY YOU CRAZY CREEPY GOD DAMNED ROBOTS! Geez…you guys get lessons from T-1000 or something?!_

The night guard whimpered before letting out a sigh of relief as the hallways was cleared after flashing the flashlight a few more times. Removing the Freddy mask, the young man ran a hand over his face and sighed. _I could be making so much more washing dishes…a six figure salary isn't worth this shit…_

Jeremy sighed again as he brought his tablet back up, switching the cameras to the various party rooms before nearly dropping the device when one of the cameras showed the faceless visage of the old Bonnie glaring into it. "JESUS SON OF BEESTING!" Jeremy felt his heart nearly stop before switching cameras again.

_I am going to need soooooooo many years of therapy after this…at least they're slow…and the lights and cameras seem to confuse them…w…wait…what's that sound?_ The night guard felt his blood run cold as the sound of a static filled radio permeated the room, Jeremy gulping some as he flicked his flashlight on towards the hallway before breathing a sigh of relief as the hallway remained empty.

_God…this place is getting to me….must be one of the sound speakers glitching up…_Jeremy sighed and relaxed, only to pause some before checking the vents at the sides of his office and going pale soon afterwards as the white furred head of Mangle was spotted in the right vent.

"hI…PleASe bElieVE mE w…w…w…whEN I saY I Am HeRE To HeLP…"


	5. help and horror

Holy wow, 11 favs, 13 follows, and the reviews...you guys are amazing! Its people like you that keep me goin...an that means so much to me...but enough mushiness, Chapter 5 is well and alive (I made a rhyme!)...also, if you guys haven't heard it, go check this fan song out for 5 nights at Freddy's 2, its called Survive the night and it helped get me inspiration for my story, youtube link right here: watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y

**Disclaimer: uh...hmm...nope...no 5 nights at Freddy's...thought wishing really hard would work, guess not, it still belongs to Scott Cawthon**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Fred growled as he stormed into one of the side party rooms, glaring hatefully up at the camera that hung from the ceiling. Chic followed after him, her eyes black with tiny white dots in the center as she huffed indignantly at the security camera.<p>

"Fred…we're getting nowhere if we approach one at a time…that little brat, BB, isn't helping either…fucking annoying pipsqueak…" the chicken glanced at the hallway narrowing her eyes at the sight of the old chica stalking back towards the parts and service room.

"Yeah that's right…get your lame ass back there, if you couldn't catch the guard…then what good are you?!" Chic snapped her beak at the old chica whom blankly stared at the two toy animatronics before nodding and wordlessly heading back to the parts room.

Fred smirked before resting a paw on Chic's shoulder, "Now now…save your anger for the guard…WHEN we get him…we stuff him into a suit filled with more animatronic parts then the rest…and we do it slow…so we can hear…every…single…scream"

The chicken next to him giggled and bounced slightly before grinning, "I can't wait for that, Fred you are amazing!" The bear smiled before glancing up at the camera, his eyes darkening as the security device switched on, "I know my dear…and soon…the guard will see this as well…"

-Meanwhile—

Jeremy let out an ear piercing scream as he fell from his chair, frantically grabbing for his flashlight while backing away in terror as Mangle slinked her body from the vent, wrapping around the light that hung from the ceiling. The night guard stared fearfully at the mismatched animatronic, swallowing nervously while slowly reaching for his tablet.

_Please don't eat me please don't eat me please don't eat me…_Jeremy nervously stood back up keeping hold of the tablet as he stared at Mangle hanging on his ceiling light, the man yelping as a thud echoed from the hallway. The night guard glanced between the hallway, Mangle, and the tablet, wondering which of the three he should watch the most before remembering the words that the animatronic had stuttered out when he first saw her.

"H…Help me? Y…You want to help me?! I thought all you crazy animatronics were out for my blood! Why should I believe that you're here to help me?!" Jeremy's eyes hardened at the former animatronic fox, Mangle lowering her ears as the man shouted at her.

"A fRieND of MiNE LiKEs yOu…AnD it WouLD dEsTRoY hIM iF YoU dIEd bY Fr…Fr…FrEd's pAws…I WiLl hElP anYWaY I cA…cA…cAn" Mangle softened her eyes to the man, hoping her glitching voice box wouldn't frighten him anymore than he already was. Jeremy frowned some while stalking up to the mismatched animatronic, glaring some at her before huffing and taking a seat back in his chair.

"If you truly are here to help me…what needs to be done?" the night guard watched Mangle think some, judging by the thoughtful expression she had,_ getting advice from a jumbled up mess of animatronic parts? God I must be going insane...but if she can help…she can help…its better than nothing._

The night guard furrowed his eyebrows some as he quickly swapped through the different cameras before yelping at the sight of the faceless bonnie in the left vent.

"QuICKly…fLAsH yOuR LigHT…it DisORienTs tHeIR proCeSsOrS!" Mangle watched the man flash the vent light several times, Jeremy then breathing out a sigh of relief as the purple animatronic retreated from the vent.

"God damn that thing gives me the willies…what happened here? I mean I come in for a normal 6 hour night shift to take care of a kid's pizzeria…and now it feels like a bad episode of Tales from the Crypt!"

Jeremy groaned and dragged his hand over his face while glancing up at Mangle whom was looking to the ground sadly.

"It'S a LoT tO eXplAIn…" the animatronic fox moved her head to look at Jeremy whose gaze remained fixated on her, she then sighing and nodding.

"O…O…OKaY, bUt…PleASe Do KeEp aN o…o…o…oPEn mind aBouT wHaT I Am AboUt to TeLl yOu…" Jeremy gave the animatronic as much attention as he could while still watching the cameras now and then, bracing himself for whatever dark secrets the kid friendly pizzeria held.

-Storage—

Foxy stared long and hard at the blue bunny in front of him, the old pirate flipping his eyepatch down while suppressing the urge to growl. He had known it would be bad with the way Bon had acted, but after hearing the meek bunny's tale of how Fred and Chic had treated him and the others, Foxy was all but ready to tear the pizzeria walls down and turn the two cruel animatronics into paperweights.

"Those scurvy bilge rats! Tearin your own brother's face and arm off…jus because ol Fred wanted more stage time! The arrogant swine! I'll keelhaul him and his lil bird wench! And treatin ye with such disrespect and hate…aye it gets me circuits sizzelin! Oh when I get me hook in ta them…they'll know why ol Foxy was the most feared pirate on the seven seas!"

Foxy ranted and raved while Bon just wrung his paws before perking his ears some at the sound of shuffling outside the storage room door. Bon opening the door and sighing sadly as the old Bonnie trudged his way back to Parts and Service, "oh brother…if there is anything I could do…"

The bunny felt tears starting to form again before blinking as a comforting paw was placed on his shoulder, the paw belonging to Foxy whom looked sadly at the purple animatronic before hardening his gaze and stepping out of the room into the main hall.

"Let tha be motivation me matey…let tha be reason ta find Fred and Chic…put an end to their cruelty and ta save yer friend…ifn I can help…ol Foxy will make sure tha Fred an Chic be takin a walk on the plank…ye have me word me hearty…"

The pirate smiled some as much as his damaged jaw would allow, filling the young bunny will new found strength. The two animatronics then turning towards the various party rooms. Foxy taking the areas in with mild interest as the two arrived at the main stage before perking their ears at the telltale giggles that would only be heard from BB.

"Matey…is he…ok? I often hear that laughter from me port…it ne'er sounds right…ol Foxy knows laughter from his lil mateys…and tha laughter is not in any way normal…" Foxy grimaced as the laughter got louder, the pirate flattening his ears back as they got closer to the source.

Bon whimpered to himself, he knew BB liked to keep to himself, despite being the youngest animatronic there, Bon had tried several times to get the younger animatronic to play with him. But, balloon boy, or BB, always refused, leaving the bunny and other animatronics confused.

"I…I dunno Foxy…BB was always…reclusive…" The two animatronics tip toed closer towards the sound before spotting the propeller hat that belonged to the youngest animatronic in the restaurant, Foxy grimacing as the giggles and laughter permeated the area near the small carousel got louder and more deranged.

"Bon lad…I don like this…not one bit…the lad seems completely off his rocker…"

Foxy hesitantly nudging forward only to stop dead in his tracks as BB had moved from his spot and was grinning madly at them both, Bon staring fearfully at the youngest animatronic before going wide eyed at the sight of several plush figures of him, Fred, Mangle, and Chic with the heads completely severed.

BB stepping towards them as he giggled some more, "and who exactly is off his rocker…Mister Fox?"


	6. revelations and madness

Chapter 6...HOLY CRAP...this was a b*tch of a chapter to write...oi vey *groans and rubs my hands*...in any case, I love all these follows, favs, and reviews...thank you all so much...but some bad news...chapter 7 may be delayed...life decided to f**k with me, my dad is currently in the ER...so thats a thing...expect chapter 7 sometime late in the week or past the holidays

**Disclaimer: I own...my stuff, I do not own the characters, location, or game 5 nights at Freddy's 2...they belong to Scott Cawthon**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chic silently tiptoed her way down towards the main stage, intent on giving Jeremy some more harassment. <em>I love watching him panic and scream while just stand there, him begging me to go away. It's so fucking hysterical…like that one guy I heard the little brats talking about…what was his name? Darkiplier? Harkiplier? Barkiplier? Whatever, he's probably not that important anyways<em>.

The chicken grinned as she pulled her beak off, revealing a black mouth with pointed teeth in it while carrying her cupcake plush in her right hand, only for her to stop as giggles and laughter from the carousel area started to echo up from the main hallway.

_God damn, he's out?! He never becomes active this soon! Fred an I even asked if he wanted to partake in killing the night guard, but he refused. Said something along the lines of waiting for his new best friends…_The chicken shivered some as she tiptoed off to one of the party rooms on the side of the main hallway, trying her best to block out the deranged giggles and laughter.

_BB was always different, but the way he said that to Fred an I…ugh, it was like he saw us as playthings. Toys that were broken and needed to be fixed...it was just so fucking creepy! Why management brought something like him here is beyond me…ah well, just gotta figure out a different route to get to the night guard. Oh I can't wait to see the look on that poor wittle wabbit's face when he sees his precious night guard all squished up into a meaty little pulp in one of the suits. Oh it will be some of the funniest shit ever!_

The chicken giggled to herself unaware of the gaze that came from a broken down bear. The old Freddy's eyes narrowed, he hated the new Chica and new Freddy; their attitudes ruined what should have been a proper family restaurant. The decommissioned former mascot ran one of his paws against his head, wishing he could go against the programming they instilled into him and rip into the two toy character versions of him and Chica, especially for what they did to the toy version of Bonnie.

[Kill the guard before 6 am and follow whatever orders Toy Chica and Toy Freddy give you], the bear grimaced while playing with his battered top hat some, freezing in place when a nearby camera turned on.

_This is not the legacy I imagined for this establishment, sure things at our old pizzeria went bad…but we had no control then...we even tried to get the guards out of the building before 12 am hit. Where did it all go wrong?_ The old Freddy sighed before disappearing into the darkness after the camera switched off. _Mr. Guard…I may not get your name tonight, but I hope you can forgive me for what may happen…_

-Jeremy's office—

Mangle struggled to find her voice box before turning her sad gaze back to Jeremy whom was facing her with the tablet in his hands.

"It WaS ThE gRAnD REoPeniNG. JuLY 23 1992, Mr. FrEdRIcK FAzwoRTH HaD InvEsTEd SeVEraL MillIOnS oF DoLlaRs inTo ThE neW PiZzEriA. We WeRE aLl LIneD uP OuTSidE duRINg The EvEnT BefOrE tRAgEdy Hit OuR fUn lOviNG FamILy…" Mangle's eyes watered as some tears started to roll down her cheeks as she recalled the terrible events that led to their current situation.

-FLASHBACK—

The toy animatronics along with Bonnie, BB, and Marion whom was situated in his box were lined up outside the brand new pizzeria to attend the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy. Mr. Freddrick Fazworth stood proudly in front of all the animatrons as reporters and families gathered excitedly to see what the new pizzeria had to offer.

"I am aware that the previous location had…troubles, but that is behind us. We look to a newer and brighter future. A future with fun and happiness…a future where a child can play, laugh, and just generally let their imagination run wild. At Fazbear Entertainment LLC, we want to make sure said children are safe and happy, so we have scrapped the older animatronics and given Bonnie here a fresh processor as I want to have him and Toy Bonnie perform duets."

The mustached balding man frowned as a few parents started voicing their opposition for allowing one of the old animatronics to function, the owner flinching more as the 87 incident was brought up. "Now now…I understand the concerns, but I swear old Bonnie here wouldn't hurt a fly, right buddy?"The owner smiled as the purple bunny stood forward and waved cheerfully at the families gathered.

"You got that right Mr. Fazworth, the nightmares of the old pizzeria are nothing more than a distant painful memory now…I even have the predator detecting software that the others have, this way I'll be able to identify someone intending harm on our cute little audience members and stop any harm that may be intended" The older bunny smiled as some of the kids tried to break free from the grips their parents had on them in order to greet the elder animatronic bunny.

"You got that right big brother! We'll keep our audience members safe and having fun!" The purple rabbit smirked while glancing back as the toy version of him hopped forward, a surprised expression on the blue bunny's face as their owner chuckled at toy Bonnie's expression.

"Whoa…big brother…there's so many! Are you sure we can handle them all?" Toy Bonnie looked to the purple version of himself, one of his ears lowering as he got slightly nervous at the idea of performing before so many people.

"Little brother, cmon, don't be so worried, follow my lead and these cute lil guys and girls will have the time of their lives!" The older bunny grinning before motioning for toy Bonnie to step back as Mr. Fazworth took back the stage. "Now as you saw and heard, the animatronics are functional and will keep your children safe and happy…if there are any more questions, then I now pronounce Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy…officially.." the owner never finished his sentence as a loud bang was heard, the elderly owner of the pizzeria groaning and going wide eyed as a small bloodstain started forming in his left shoulder.

At that, the owner collapsed in pain and agony while grasping at his shoulder, immediately people started screaming as a lone figure in a purple jacket smirked from across the street, blowing the smoke from his revolver before stalking back into the darkness of a nearby alleyway. The animatronics panicking as they huddled around their flesh and blood father. Toy Freddy holding the man gently as he continued to hiss in pain, the blood seeping out through his dress coat, the animatronic bear at a loss of what to do, perking his round ears at the sound of sirens before noticing the group of humans that wore coats with the letters EMT on them.

Toy Freddy motioned for the others to stand back, letting the medics tend to the fallen owner, the bear closing his eyes before glaring at the two rabbits. Old Bonnie had a hard gaze on the man that designed them, silently hoping that Mr. Fazworth would be alright while holding toy Bonnie whom was crying, holding tightly onto Bonnie's waist. Toy Freddy's glare hardened at the two bunnies, biting back a snarl as he clenched his paws into fists, _protect the brats?! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT OUR FATHER! I'll make sure that you two remember this! I'll make you pay for your failure! You could have stopped this from happening! You were the closest…and yet because of your fucking blindness…it's our father that pays…_

-End Flashback—

Jeremy sat there with a stunned look as Mangle finished her story, the guard running a hand over his head. "Son of a bitch…that's some heavy shit…I did notice that Mr. Fazworth did tend to favor his left arm and shoulder some. I'm glad he survived though…did they ever catch the perp?"

Mangle sighed and shook her head as she glanced down the hallway some, "nO…WhOMevER ShOT FaThER iS STiLL on The LoOSe. AfTEr The sHoOTiNG, tOY ChICa DistANced HeRSElF FrOm tHE reSt of Us aNd Toy FredDY OfTeN gOt FRusTrATed AnD toOK His AngER oUt On PoOR lil bOn"

Mangle sighed and shook her head, flattening her ears back as she remembered the pain filled screams that echoed at night from toy Bonnie. "BonNie WaS aLwAYs ThERe To CoMFoRt HiS youNGer brOThER…bUt ThEn…We WeRE iNForMeD tHaT he Was decommiSIOned aFtER MaNAgeMeNT fOuND bOnNiE In THe sTAte hE iS nOw…I dON'T tHInK Lil BoN cRiED as HaRD befOrE ThEn thE moMEnT hE WaS tOlD tHAt hE WOulDn't bE peRFoRMinG WItH BonNIe…"

The animatronic sighed again before regaining her composure as she slinked her way from the lamp, down to Jeremy's desk…inadvertently causing the man to yelp and nearly drop his tablet before sliding her mismatched body out into the hallway, glaring some at the sight of the old Chica. The decommissioned chicken tilted her withered face to stare at Mangle, the gears and machinations inside her grinding and pulling, making an awful sound while staring blankly at Mangle's twisted form.

Jeremy already had his Freddy mask on, biting back a scream as he stared at the horrible sight that was old Chica's beak and mouth before letting out a sigh of relief as the old animatronic turned with a rusty grinding sound and slowly plodded away.

"I will NEVER get used to that shit! Jesus Christ…gimme a game of outlast or something…fuck this shit!" Mangle rolled her eyes at the panicking night guard before slinking her way back into the office.

"YoU jUST nEeD To MaKE It To sIX aM…ThEn You'Re fREe…I'lL dO WhAT I caN To Get YoU tO tHat pOInT" Mangle smiled softly to the guard whom flinched a bit, Mangle blinking before remembering her sharp fangs as she giggled a bit. "SoRrY I tEnd tO forGEt hOW sHarP mY TeeTh are…"

-Back at the carousel—

Fox growled as he pushed Bon behind him, staring at the grinning balloon vendor with a hint of worry and determination. BB continued giggling as he stepped towards the two animatronics, the pirate fox noticing how the small child animatronic was purposely stepping on some of the decapitated plushies.

"Please Mister Fox…what did you mean off his rocker? I am completely sane…I'm just lonely is all…won't you stay and be my friends? I met some nice children today…we're going to have SOOO much fun together!"

The balloon vendor laughed some more before reaching down and picking up a decapitated doll of toy Bonnie. Foxy felt his circuits run cold as he noticed the blood staining the child animatronic's body, the pirate brandishing his hook at the balloon vendor.

"Ye stay back! I know blood when I see it…wha did ye do to the lil mateys?! Wha do ye plan for us?!" Foxy glared some at the child animatronic who seemed to stare creepily at the pirate before tilting its head and giggling some more.

"Little mateys? Ooooh, you mean the kids! They're my friends now and we'll be happy forever and ever! And soon you will join them, we'll have so much fun together!" Foxy took a chance to look behind BB before feeling his jaw drop again as Bon peeked out from behind him, letting out a squeak of horror.

There situated in BB's corner of the carousel room were three bodies belonging to two girls and a boy, all three having looks of horror while their heads hung at odd angles, angles that a human joint should never be positioned, bloody smiles drawn crudely over their mouths. Foxy growled at the sight of the slices to the young children's necks, indicating attempted decapitation while Bon held his paws to his mouth, the shock starting to affect him as tears started forming in his eyes.

Foxy didn't wait, lunging at the balloon vendor with a distorted screech of rage echoing out from his voice box, "YE MONSTER! YE WILL PAY FER HURTIN THE LIL MATEYS!" The pirate roared as he swung his hook towards BB's head, only to flinch as a metallic clang was heard before going wide eyed as the balloon vendor had a bloody meat cleaver in the hand that usually held the "Balloons!" sign and was using the kitchen utensil to block the pirate's hook.

BB giggling as he parried the fox's hook away before swinging upwards and catching Foxy near his jaw connectors. "Hurt them? I didn't hurt them, they're happy…they can now stay here with me and we'll play and play forever, maybe we can help them find new friends!"

BB grinned as he swung again catching the pirate fox off guard, Foxy struggling to keep up with the small animatronic as his jaw threatened to completely unhinge, the pirate flinching and letting out a yowl as the cleaver was embedded in his right leg.

"I always wanted a fox to play with, but the toys around here always break…hopefully you last longer" BB giggled as he wriggled the blade in the pirate's leg, causing Foxy to flinch and growl as the blade cut into his endoskeleton before jumping back as Bon ran towards them. BB eyeing the cleaver in Foxy's leg as the blue bunny glared some at the balloon vendor even though tears were streaming down the bunny's face.

"We were designed for happiness and safety! Not…Not this!" Bon sniffled and whimpered before pulling the cleaver from Foxy's leg, BB still grinning as he stared at the metal blade, turning his head to follow it after Bon tossed it to a dark corner of the carousel room. "We make children happy...we protect them…that's why we're here…"

The young bunny smiling softly as he hefted the pirate's arm over his shoulder, giving BB a soft smile once more before heading further towards the main hall, leaving the balloon vendor alone in the darkness. BB still grinning but no longer giggling as tears started leaking from his eyes as he stared at the fading forms of Foxy and Bon.

_ Make children happy? Protect them? I…I…I thought I was doing that…b...but…what have I done all this time?! AUGH! I…WHAT HAVE I DONE?! _ BB sniffed and whimpered as he rubbed his eyes with his arm, the still grinning young animatronic walking over to the cleaver and staring at it before glancing over to the bodies of the three young kids. _I hope you can forgive me…I had no idea on what I was doing…I am so…so sorry_ BB sniffed again as more tears formed in his eyes as he hefted the cleaver up to his neck before pulling back…

The entire building suddenly seemed to pause as a sickening screech echoed throughout the halls, Foxy and Bon stopping and blinking at the sound. The bunny feeling a few tears drip from his eyes as he could have sworn he heard soft laughter echo afterwards and then silence. _Whatever he was going through…I hope he found what he desired…for now, we have a head start on Fred…hang on there, Jeremy, we're close now…_


	7. Ready for Freddy?

AN: Ok...a few things to go over. Firstly: Merry Christmas Everyone! OR happy whatever holiday you celebrate, may your holidays be cheerful and full of joy

Secondly: updates...I apologize to everyone who had to suffer my terrible wall-o-texts in the previous chapters, I was informed of that by 2 people...Humor is NOT for losers and a guest by the name of ED, shoutouts to both of you for pointing out that big mistake on my part, anyways, previous chapters have been updated and will be easier to read

thirdly: Chapter 7 is out as you can see...think of it as my christmas present to you guys for being awesome

and finally: My dad is out of the ER, but I still will be slow in posting new chapters, a heart attack is nothing easily overcome and I will have to take care of him for a while til he gets back on his feet

**Disclaimer: *hugs my toy bonnie plush* I own this...I do not however own the actual characters or universe, that belongs to Scott Cawthon**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Bon helped Foxy walk as the pirate's right leg had been sparking badly from where it was cut. The blue bunny fighting back the nervousness that was threatening to spill forth as he stared at Foxy's damaged leg.<p>

_He's already in rough condition due to being in storage for so long…If we're not careful, his leg could go out when we're not expecting it. I never knew BB was like that…I knew he was reclusive, but what could have driven him to complete insanity like that? Those poor kids…_Bon sighed as he and Foxy trudged slowly towards the hallway that would lead towards the security office, the bunny pausing as Foxy groaned.

"Captain Foxy sir? Are you ok? Do you need to rest? I mean that leg does look pretty bad…" Bon flicked his ears some as he glanced at the pirate fox. Foxy silently nodded while having to hold his jaw in place due to the damage to the connectors as well.

"A…Aye, me leg and me jaw are…not doin so well laddy…it almost be funny in a way. As if life be tellin me to get a peg leg to go with me hook and eyepatch…yar har har har…agh…Fergive me laddy, it's been an awful long time since ol Foxy been out on an adventure…m…much less a battle…gah, blasted leg…hurts ta walk…"Foxy let out another groan as Bon lead him to one of the party rooms before gently easing the old pirate into a sitting position on one of the benches.

"I know we should press on Mr. Captain Foxy…but your leg and jaw are badly damaged. I'm no mechanic…but we should at least attempt a patch job for your leg…I don't know about your jaw though…as I said, I am no mechanic" The bunny lowered his ears while gazing at the floor some before feeling Foxy's paw give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Nay laddy…don't be worryin too much bout me jaw now…do wha ya can fer now, we be worryin bout me jaw later…fer now, focus on me leg…No offence to great pirates like Long John Silver and Captain Ahab…but ol Foxy aint be ready for a peg leg jus yet. And jus call me Foxy from now on, none of the Mr. Captain stuff…makes me sound dignified…" The pirate laughed some before flinching and decided to just lay back against the table that Bon had sat him at.

"O…Ok Foxy, I think there is a tool kit in the closet in here. I'll be right back with it" The bunny smiled softly before heading over to the nearby closet before opening it up and rummaging through it.

_Let's see…party hats, napkins, plates, utensils, candles, cleaning supplies, WD 40…may need that for later, light bulbs, ladder…geez, how much stuff can they cram into a single closet? Maybe start a new attraction…the clown closet…attempt to stuff you and as many of your friends into the closet at once…most people in the closet at once get prizes!_ The bunny giggled while continuing to rifle through the various supplies in the closet before perking his ears and grinning at the sight of a red metal box labeled TOOLS.

"Ah there we go, perfect, now to patch up Foxy's leg and then we can get Jeremy to safety…I hope Mangle is keeping him safe…" The bunny quickly grabbed the tool kit and can of WD 40 before exiting the closet, unaware of the glowing blue eyes that followed him from the darkness of the room.

_Blast this confounded programming! The poor child…If only I could act for myself…I would be at their side in a heartbeat. But all I can hear in my head is the blasted words of "Kill the guard and follow any orders given by Fred or Chic" repeating over and over and over…I can only pray that 6 am arrives soon…I have a feelin that this night guard isn't ready for Freddy…_

**-Jeremy's office—**

The night guard glared at the clock that hung just above the entrance way to his office. He was beginning to believe that during the night in the pizzeria, time moved at a slower pace. An hour seemed to stretch on forever, leaving the brown haired man groaning in frustration.

"How…much…longer?! I swear, it's like time is distorted and moving slower just to fuckin spite me! I mean it's three am! I know an hour is 60 minuets…but come on already!" Jeremy sighed while rubbing his forehead some before glancing over at the animatronic that was keeping him company. Despite her twisted appearance and distorted voice, the former fox animatronic had proven useful by fending off some of the others and keeping Jeremy alive longer than he expected.

"ThRee MoRE hoURs mR. fITzGeRALd…I Am SurE Lil BoN iS On hIS Way TO HelP uS…mAYbE eVEn wITh fOXy" The mistmached fox grinned some at the young man. Jeremy huffing some while adjusting his hat as he continued to swap through the security cameras.

"Yeah…that's great, two more animatronics that are probably going to try and rip me to shreds…" No sooner had Jeremy said that, he immediately wished he hadn't as Mangle arched herself up on his desk like a snake aiming to strike at prey. Jeremy paling some as he pushed himself into the chair he was seated in as Mangle growled at him.

"nOW yoU LisTEN heRE…BoN is A swEEt lIL bUnnY aND LikES yOU a LoT…He MaY noT bE thE brAVeST bUNnY tO eXIsT In thIs wORld…BuT He IS OnE oF thE moST gENTle ANd KInD sOulS yOU cOulD eVER mEeT! YoU sHOUld FEeL priVIleged hE lIkeS yOu sO mUcH!" Mangle huffed while turning away from Jeremy whom had a surprised look on his face. The night guard sighing as he lowered his tablet to look at the irritated animatronic.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just, look at my position right now! The thought of any animatronic trying to get to me scares the shit out of me…hell, no offence but even you still make me nervous…Forgive me for being cautious!" The night guard huffed while going back to the cameras before blinking at the sight of some glowing eyes in one of the party rooms.

"Mangle…do any of the animatronics' eyes glow in the dark?" Jeremy gulped some as the eyes faded and disappeared into the darkness of the room, Jeremy blinking again as Mangle stared at the tablet with wide frightened eyes.

"yES…OnlY onE aNImaTRonIC cOUlD dO tHAt…FreDDy FazBEaR…ThE origINAL FreDdY FazBEaR…"

**-Back in the party room—**

Bon smiled to Foxy as he hefted the tool kit over to the table with the injured fox, the bunny giggling as Foxy had taken to humming sea shanties to pass the time.

"Was that part of your show Foxy?" The bunny smirked some as the pirate jumped a bit before laughing and nodding some.

"Aye…it was a long time ago, but ol Foxy had some of the best crew a captain could ever ask fer…I would captain the ship and all the lil mateys would be out on the grandest adventure of their lives…Findin treasure…outwitting the likes of ol Blackbeard himself…discoverin the hidden mysteries of tha world…ah twas a great time fer ol Foxy…but then…somethin happened…somethin that I regret to this day…somethin tha ol Foxy wishes he could undo…" The buccaneer lowered his ears as he looked off into the darkness of the room, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes as Bon sat there, paused in wrapping some electrical tape around the pirate's leg.

"W…what happened Foxy? What was it that was so bad?" Bon tilted his head after cutting the electrical tape and then grabbing the WD 40. The bunny preparing to spray it at the fox's leg joints before being startled by a deep voice with a bit of a southern accent to it.

"He means the incident of 87…an incident that will long haunt my father's once proud establishment…" Bon turned immediately, dropping the can of oil with a clang before going wide eyed at the sight of a large run down bear animatronic. The bunny emitting a squeak of terror and backing away while foxy just stared with a hint of amusement.

"Ye never were one to just sit aroun Freddy…not unless ye had the attention of all the lil mateys that came in…" Foxy let out a small chuckle while the original Freddy Fazbear smirked and shook his head.

"Truer words have never been spoken…and I do not believe we met lil fellah…Freddrick Fazbear…created by one Mr. Freddrick Fazworth in August, 13, 1981…at your service" The bear smiled softly at the nervous bunny, Bon gulping and timidly approaching the old generation Fazbear before smiling and shyly shaking the bear's massive paw.

"I…It…It's n...nice to m…meet you...s…sir…My name is…t….toy Bonnie…we…well everyone j…just calls m…me Bon…" The bunny stepped back as the bear smiled and nodded.

"And you as well Bon…you know, you remind me a bit of Bonnie…and not just because you're a bunny…" The bear blinked as Bon suddenly had a forlorn look on his face. Foxy glancing over at Freddy and sighing.

"Tha spineless cur…Fred or toy Freddy…he tore into Bonnie fer takin away his stage time…poor Bon has had to endure Fred's torment without the help of his older brother after management was forced to decommission Bon's brother…if ol Foxy was there, it woulda been Fred sleepin with the fishes!" Foxy growled before wincing as the jaw connectors strained some.

"Is that a fact you old relic?" The three animatronics turned and let out a gasp as standing in the doorway with a triumphant smirk on his face was none other than toy Freddy. Bon going wide eyed as standing behind the treacherous toy animatronic was the old generation Chica and Bonnie.

Freddy growled audibly at his toy counterpart while Bon had started to move back towards Foxy. The pirate growling along with Freddy as Fred entered the party room with the two other animatronics following him.

"You know Bon…I've been thinking…maybe I've been a bit harsh on you…especially since you like this new night guard so much…so I thought to myself…if Bon wants to be with the night guard, then I'll let him…so, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica…tear the fox into pieces and scatter them…and afterwards…bring me lil Bon's processor…I'll be sure to stick it in the suit after we stuff the night guard…" Fred grinned almost evilly as Freddy twitched some before turning and glaring at the bunny and fox. Bon whimpering as the three old generation animatronics advanced on him and Foxy.

_Brother…Mr. Freddy…Ms. Chica…please…don't do this…_


	8. Foxy's struggle

Me: *stares at my tv screen with a glazed look in my eyes* wooo...Dragon Age Inquisition...yeeeeees

Toy Bonnie: *sighs and turns my chair to my computer* address your readers sweety

Me: awww...but I was sealing a demon rift...*winces as Toy Bonnie holds a hammer over my PS4* ok ok...uh...hey every one...Zero here, hope you all had a wonderful christmas...mine was awesome, despite the previous family emergency, but yes, christmas was awesome...and thank you all for the positive reviews...I can't tell you how nervous I was when I went to post this story, I'm glad I'm (mostly) meeting your expectations...but anyways, Chapter 8 for ya all, things are heating up *grins and immediately goes back to my game*

Toy Bonnie: guess I should do the disclaimer then...**Disclaimer: Zero over there does not own me or any characters from the 5 nights at Freddy's universe...hell he doesn't even have the game...characters and universe belong to Scott Cawthon**

* * *

><p>Bon whimpered as he kept backing up until yelping as he was hefted over Foxy's shoulder, the bunny squeaking in fear as Foxy leapt from his seat and sprinted to the far corner of the room. The pirate wincing a bit as he felt his right leg wobble some from the short run.<p>

"Aye, this be a bit of a pickle here lad…me leg not holding up as well as I'd like, but ol Foxy intends ta keep ya safe an if tha means havin to fight me old crew mates…then so be it." The buccaneer growled as he glared at the toy version of Freddy whom was laughing while watching the old generation animatronics advance on Foxy and Bonin almost a zombie like trance.

"You? Fight? HA! Ya look like some poor kid's attempt at a pirate erector set…I bet the moment you swing your hook at one of them, your arm will fall off…in fact, Freddy? Bring me his hook arm when you're done tearing him apart…I always wanted a good backscratcher." Fred smirked as Freddy nodded and turned back to glare at Foxy, the old generation bear's eyes black with a white dot in the center.

"Well this "poor kid's erector set" be the fiercest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, ye blasted cur…and ifn you need proof of tha…" Foxy grinned before leveling his hook at the old generation Freddy before letting out a screech and swiping hard at the animatronic bear's head. The hook making an awful grinding sound as it forced Freddy to stumble back into the old generation Chica. Both animatronics landing with a thud as Foxy sprinted past them before setting Bon down whom was trembling and tugging at his ears in fear.

"F…F…Foxy…oh…oh god…w…what…I can't…I can't oh god…"The bunny bit his lip and whimpered as Fred started laughing at the terrified bunny's plight. Foxy growling again before glancing at the old generation Bonnie whom was standing between them and the exit of the party room.

"Bon, laddy, stay strong, Fred hasn't done away with ye yet, capn Foxy's got ye, don't ye worry none…ol Foxy is with ye, just hold on tight, we be weatherin this here storm…" The pirate smiled softly while picking Bon up bridal style and flipped his eyepatch back down before turning to glare at Bonnie and Fred.

"Ye spineless bilgerat…once Bon is safe, ol Foxy will corner you and feed ye to tha fishes! Tha be a promise Fred…a bloody promise!" With that, the pirate made another quick sprint, dodging the older bunny's one armed reach before barreling into Fred and making a quick dash down the hallway. The new version of Freddy seethed with anger as the pirate fox and bunny were lost in the darkness.

"We'll see, you old rust bucket…in the meantime…Chica and Bonnie, chase them down, Freddy …bring me the night guard…I want to see lil Bon bon squirm when we stuff his precious night guard in a suit" Fred smirked again as the old generation animatronics twitched some and left the party room, following the path that Foxy had taken.

_Just remember Bon…you brought all of this on you and your brother…this is all because of you two bunnies' inability to protect what we care about…you couldn't protect our father…you can't protect the night guard…hell, you can't protect each other…see this as a wakeup call!_ Fred smiled before noticing Chic stomping towards him from a side party room.

"Fred, I am getting fucking pissed off! Every fucking time I get close to the night guard, the flashlight stutters my processor or that bitch, Mangle, gets involved! Oh once we get the night guard…I'll make sure Mangle understands the meaning of her fucking name!" The toy chicken fumed and glared at a nearby camera before chucking her plush cupcake at it and crossing her arms.

Fred chuckled while resting a paw on Chic's shoulder and grinning to the camera as his eyes went black. "Now now, let's not be hasty, when everything comes together, father will realize that the only animatronics he needs here is us, Marion, and BB…only because those two don't get in our way, they know better…but for now, we still have a few hours before sunrise…let us enjoy the night."

-Elsewhere-

Foxy growled as he sprinted again, dodging the old Chica's wings for what seemed to be the tenth time as he made a beeline down the hallway. The old generation animatronics continued to hound Foxy whom was busy trying to keep Bon from falling into their clutches.

_Aye this be a troublesome bunch…ifn ol Foxy had a way to defend both him an lil Bon here…blast me leg actin up…it be preventin me from sprintin fer more than a few minutes…anymore an ol Foxy may lose it altogether, but I can't be letting the lil laddy down…he be trustin me ta keep him safe and a pirate capn NEVER betrays his word _Foxy was brought out of his thoughts as the old Bonnie lunged at him from the side, forcing the pirate to twist on his paws. A sickening crack suddenly echoing out in the hallways as Foxy yowled out in agony. The pirate bit back the tears in his eye as he glanced down at his leg, wincing as it hung off at an odd angle with smoke and wires coming out through the fake fur.

"No, not now…blast it all! Gah…hold on me hearty, the waters be turnin worse fer the wear!" Foxy took a look at the blue bunny in his arms, Bon shivering and whimpering in fear while holding tightly onto the pirate's frame as the two old generation animatronics closed in on them.

"F…Foxy? Y…your leg…b…but…if you…t…try to run again…"Bon sniffed and lowered his ears as the fox nodded some while hobbling away from the two zombie like animatronics, keeping the young bunny out of their reach.

"Aye…more than likely, ol Foxy may be losin a limb in this here skirmish…but that be nothin new ta me…one hand, one eye, why not one leg as well?" The buccaneer laughed dryly as he kept backing away from the two old generation animatronics. The fox lowered his ears sadly as he looked at Bon before glancing quickly to his back and noticing a bright light at the end of the hallway.

"Bon lad…I need ye to trust me and hold on as tight as ye can…ol Foxy about to try something…"The fox lowered his gaze to Bon whom was staring at him with a look of hope, despite the tears that were rolling down the bunny's cheeks.

"O…Okay F…Foxy…I t…trust you…" The bunny bit his lip and closed his eyes as he hung on as tightly as he could to the pirate fox. Foxy grinning as he lowered himself into a crouch before taking a look at old Bonnie and Chica.

"AVAST YE SCURVY DOGS! THIS HERE BE THE NIGHT THAT YOU ALMOST HAD CAPN FOXY, THE FIERCEST PIRATE TO EVER SAIL THE SEAS!" With a deep laugh, the pirate launched himself into a sprint once more, biting back the pain that was shooting up his frame from the damaged leg joint. The light at the end of the hallway getting brighter as the pirate started to feel his leg servos bend and break.

_Jus…a lil more…cmon ol Foxy, ye can do it! Ye tangled with Blackbeard, what's a few mutinous crew mates and a bad leg to ye?! _The fox grunted in pain as more smoke started to pour from the damaged joint. With one final yell, the pirate gave one final push into his leg servos and launched himself into the air, his eye clenched shut as a scream was heard along with pain shooting up his endoskeleteon. The pirate holding Bon tightly as the sailed in through the open door frame and into a wall. The pirate's vision going dark soon after as startled voices and yelling was heard.

-Jeremy's office—

Jeremy was getting more and more annoyed with the clock that was built into his tablet. 4:30 am was read at the top of the hand held device, making the night guard wonder if even time had something against him. For the seventh time within that hour and a half, toy Chica had visited him and had run his nerves ragged.

"Good…fucking…god…if I knew six hours would feel like six days…I'd have asked for a double salary…" The brown haired man sighed as he ran a hand over his face before looking up at the animatronic still coiled around his ceiling light.

"You know…despite your appearance and voice, you're actually really nice, I might had died a few hours ago if you didn't come in to help me…maybe I can return the favor and see Mr. Fazworth in the morning…talk to him about getting you fixed up while redoing your stage area to keep the kids from grabbing at your parts…" The night guard smiled as Mangle felt her jaw drop some before shaking her head.

"nO, YoU doN'T hAvE tO dO tHAt fOr mE…I Was OnLY hELpiNG YoU beCAuSe yOu SEem nICe anD bOn lIkES yOU…YoU doN'T hAVe tO wAsTE tImE ON mE oF alL thIngS…" The former animatronic fox smiled softly before blinking as the man shook his head at her.

"No, I can only imagine what you looked and sounded like when you were in pristine condition…at least let me try to convince Mr. Fazworth to get you fixed up." The night guard smiled while blinking as Mangle smiled as well before leaning down and gently giving his cheek a quick kiss. The man flinching a bit before blushing and smirking as he went back to look at his tablet, only to pause as a loud yowl echoed out from the hallway. Jeremy all but dropping the tablet as he stared into the darkness.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Jeremy grabbed his flashlight and started flicking it on and off before sighing and shaking his head.

"They're just trying to unsettle us…there's nothing down ther…HOLY SHIT!" Jeremy barely had time to react as Foxy was spotted hurtling through the air, the night guard yelping and diving to the ground as the fox animatronic sailed into the wall behind Jeremy's desk. Mangle quickly left her perch and slinked her way over to Jeremy whom was shaking like a leaf. The former fox animatronic staring blankly at the large red fox that had nearly crashed head first into the night guard.

_This must be Foxy the pirate…what a way to make an entrance…he's kinda handsome too…oh dear his leg!_ Mangle winced as she stared at the bent and horribly smoking remains of Foxy's right leg, biting her lip some as wires and metal protruded through the artificial fur.

"hE mUsT HAvE beEN stRUGGlINg To KEeP little bON safE…" Mangle whimpered some as she stared at the pirate's leg before perking her ears to a quiet sobbing. She then poked her head over to what Foxy was holding tightly before letting out a gasp as Bon was curled up in fear against the buccaneer's chest.

"BoN! Oh My sTArs! SWeeTY…sHhh, iT'S ok, yOU'rE SaFE…husH nOw.." Mangle sighed sadly as the blue bunny meekly opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. The misshapen fox barely had time to register Bon leaping towards her and sobbing loudly as he hugged her mismatched form.

"M…Mangle….oh…oh god…it w..w…was..te…terrible!" Bon started wailing as more tears cascaded down his face, Mangle at a loss for what to say or do before blinking as Jeremy poked his head up from under his desk.

"So…uh…someone wanna fill the clueless night guard in?"


	9. GAME OVER

Toy Bonnie: *carries me into the room and sits me into the computer chair* cmon Zero, focus! Dragon Age will be there all day!

Me: but I was building an arrrrmy! *whines and pouts* ok, hey readers, so...um...wow, did not expect everyone to like my story so much...so many follows and favs! Thank you all! We're closing in on the end and I won't lie, it may be heart wrenching and hard to read (I was making myself tear up when I wrote this), but don't worry...I'm not going to let things end on a sour note...for now...Chapter 9...*glances at toy Bonnie and huffs* happy?

Toy Bonnie: very...oh, disclaimer...**Disclaimer: Zero may own alot of things, but he does not own me or the 5 nights at Freddy's universe...that is all the property of Mr. Scott Cawthon**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Jeremy stared at the three animatronics in his office with a bewildered look that said "<em>what the fucking fuck<em>?" The night guard slumped down against his desk as he stared at the two foxes and bunny before raising a hand and letting out a quick ahem.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore…between the killer animatronics…the flying fox…the misshapen fox…and that bunny…I think I'm gonna hit Florida for a week…or forever…Seriously, what the hell?!" The guard groaned while taking his hat off and screaming into it a bit before blinking as a soft paw was placed on his shoulder, Jeremy looking up and seeing Mangle looking worriedly at him.

"I'm good, but really really really confused…think you guys can hel…oof" Jeremy failed to finish his words as he was suddenly tackled into a near back breaking hug. The night guard glancing down and staring at Bon whom had his face buried into the night guard's chest and was still sobbing. The bunny looking up at Jeremy before sobbing more and nuzzling Jeremy's chest again.

"M…Mr. Night guard…oh god…I was so worried…I…I tried to get to you as fast as I c…could…I did I really did." Jeremy was taken back as he glanced at Mangle whom only smiled and shrugged as best she could before Jeremy placed his hand on the young bunny's head and rubbed it slightly.

"Uh…its fine, I'm still in one piece…a little shaken up, but in one piece…cmon lil guy enough with the tears, you're gonna stain my uniform." Jeremy smiled softly as Bon meekly lifted his head from the night guard's chest before sniffing some and wiping his eyes.

"S…sorry Mr. Night guard sir…it…it has just been a r…really trying n…n…night for me…I'm so…sorry…p…please don't be mad…"Bon whimpered some after letting go of Jeremy, wringing his paws some afterwards and lowering his ears. The night guard glanced at Mangle whom shook her head, the misshapen animatronic mouthing the words "_he really likes you, you can do more then I can."_

"Ah…um…well, not mad, not mad at all…just trying to take all this in, if your night has been rough…then my night has been hell…no offence to any of you guys, but those other animatronics…OH SHIT!" Jeremy quickly grabbed his flashlight and tablet, quickly flashing his light into the darkened hallway and immediately going pale. Standing in the hallway with a maniacal grin was the old generation Freddy Fazbear, the bear's grin getting wider as Jeremy's flashlight flickered some before dimming and going out.

"Wha…no, no no no no no no! Fuck my life! The flashlight's dead! Mangle, we're screwed!" Jeremy whimpered while backing under his desk, scrambling to grab the Freddy Fazbear mask as he did. Mangle bit her lip before perking her ears at the sound of something crawling in the vents, the mismatched fox quickly darting over to the left vent and letting out a sharp hiss at the old generation Bonnie whom made a quick grab at Mangle's form, forcing her back into the office.

"tHEy'Re comInG fROm aLl sIdES!" Mangle quickly slammed one of her arms into the vent light button a few times before letting out a yelp and backing away further as the old Bonnie made a grab for her again. Bon whimpered before perking his ears at some more metal bumping around, the young bunny glancing at the right vent and slowly peeking in, hitting the vent light and going wide eyed before backing away from the vent entrance.

"O…old generation C…C…Chica's coming from the right!" The bunny tugged at his ears some as he, Mangle, and Jeremey huddled against the security office desk. _What do we do? Foxy is down, I can't fight, Mr. Night guard can't fight, Mangle can't fight…oh god…why?! We were so close…_The bunny whimpered while snuggling himself against Jeremy some, lowering his ears again as he did.

"I'm…s…sorry…I…I should have gotten here s…s…sooner…now…Fre…Fred is g…going to…to…"Bon all but broke out into crying again as he hugged himself against Jeremy's form. The bunny crying loudly before letting out a squeak of terror as he was hoisted out from under the desk. Bon closing his eyes and whimpering before opening them and shivering as he stared into the faceless visage of the old Bonnie.

"Hey, put him down you purple pile of junk!" Jeremy growled out as he grabbed the office chair and held it in a threatening manner, only to go silent as the chair was yanked from his hands. The young man turning and staring in horror as the old Chica firmly pressed the chair in her wings, crushing it with hardly any effort.

"Uh…heh…uh…t…that purple…pile of junk thing…uh…heh…really, some of my best friends are piles of junk…It's a great look for you guys!" Jeremy whimpered some before yelping out as Freddy grabbed him as well, hoisting the guard over his shoulder, the old generation animatronics turning and leaving the office with their captives. Mangle growled and hissed, arching herself into a striking position and launching her misshapen body into the air, only to squeak as a yellow wing grabbed her and slammed her into a wall. Mangle weakly opening her eyes only to go wide eyed as the sight of Chic grinning at her.

"Hi there sweety…wanna know what your name means? I'll let you know…severely mutilate by means of tearing…smashing…cutting…or crushing…it's a fine definition…don't you think?" Chic grinned again as her eyes went dark before holding up some bolt cutters.

"I prefer the cutting part myself…" Mangle scrambled to get to a vent, only to shriek as Chic's foot slammed on her body, the chicken grinning darkly as she leveled the bolt cutters onto one of Mangle's arm joints.

"Don't worry sweety…this won't hurt…me at least…dunno about you…" Mangle's screams echoed out through the building with Chic's laughter echoing soon after.

-**Parts and Service—**

Fred smiled as the old generation animatronics approached the dark room, Bon and Jeremy in their grasp. The toy bear clapping his paws together in a joyful manner as Bon and Jeremy were forced onto the ground and held there, the night guard glaring hatefully at toy Freddy whom only chuckled and shook his head.

"My my…this was a busy night, wasn't it? So many interruptions…between Bon escaping…that old rusted fox thing…and Mangle sticking her fucked up nose were it doesn't belong…It's almost enough to drive someone insane…but in the end, things are finally coming together. Freddy, please fetch a suit for our dear night guard…after all, everyone needs to be in uniform here…" Fred smirked as the old generation Freddy nodded dumbly before walking off and grabbing a spare toy Bonnie suit.

"Oh…oh that's just sick Freddy…death by irony…I LOVE IT! Now then Mr. Night guard…any last words?" Fred smiled as Jeremy glared at him, both of them pausing and looking up as the door to the room opened. Jeremy sighing as Chic walked in with a victorious smile on her beak.

"Oh Freeeeeed…I got a surpriiiiiise for yoooooou…" Chic giggled while practically skipping over to where the toy bear was standing. Fred blinking and tilting his head as he put his paws on his sides.

"Oh? Do tell my dear…please, share with us this surprise! You always know I love surprises." The toy Freddy grinned and laughed before going wide eyed and laughing some more as Chic pulled out the severed head of Mangle, bouncing it some in her wings.

"Said I would make her understand what her name meant…now I have a new toy to play with." The cruel chicken giggled while playing with the former animatronics head. Bon and Jeremy staring with grief stricken eyes, the young bunny biting back the tears that were threatening to fall while Jeremy growled in anger.

_She suffered enough you fucking bitch! When I get free, I'll be sure to have you made into a fucking coffee maker! Mangle…I am so sorry I couldn't do anything…I'm a fucking failure as a night guard…_Jeremy felt his anger spike when Fred walked in front of him, a smug grin etched on the toy bear's face.

"So…Mr. Fitzgerald is it? First and last night here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy! Ah…what am I saying? You'll be here for a LONG time to come!" Fred grinned as his eyes went black, grabbing the young night guard and positioning him in front of the suit that Freddy had opened. Jeremy paling at the sight of the various gears, crossbeams, wires, and other parts that were in the suit.

"Wait wait! You said I could have my last words!" Jeremy was all but fighting to get out of Fred's grip while the toy bear blinked and tilted his head some.

"I suppooooose…I guess since I'm getting everything I wanted…I could at least let you speak your mind…before I shove you face first into the suit…" The toy bear grinned as Jeremy went rigid at the thought. The young man fidgeting a bit before glancing at Bon whom was crying loudly and trying to reach for the night guard.

"Let me say good bye to Bon…I barely know him, but I know that he cares a lot about me…dunno why…but I don't want to just die before saying good bye to someone that tried so desperately to save me…" Jeremy smiled softly to Bon whom was crying harder now and struggling to get out of Bonnie and Chica's grips.

Toy Freddy huffed and crossed his arms before shrugging and nodding. "Alright human…but make it quick, suit's awaitin!"

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his arms some to relieve some of the pain from where the animatronics had grabbed him, the night guard inching his way over to the sobbing blue bunny and sighing sadly.

"Sorry buddy…we tried…hey, who knows? Maybe my spirit will end up haunting the suit and bringing it to life!" Jeremy laughed some before wrapping his arms around the young bunny and resting his head on top of Bon's. The night guard biting back some of his own tears as he held the young blue rabbit.

"T…T…Thanks f…for trying buddy…at least I know y…you tried…" Jeremy sniffed as the bunny looked up at him, the night guard wiping one of the tears from Bon's face before turning and hardening his look to glare at Fred.

"Alright Jeeves…suit me up…"


	10. The Revenge of Captain Foxy (REPOST)

Toy Bonnie: happy new year's everyone and thanks for participating in Zero's poll!

Jeremy: yeah, had to say, some of those ideas were pretty cool...didn't like the whole getting stuffed thing, but being revived as an animtronic wouldn't have been too bad

Me: yep, I went over everyone's input and some of you had some really cool ideas...but the poll is closed and the result is...Foxy saves the day! I was surprised by this...thought most of you would have voted for Bon going ballistic or Jeremy getting stuffed and reviving the suit...but, you guys have spoken...so chapter 10: The Revenge of Captain Foxy!

Jeremy: awesome...oh disclaimer...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own the 5 nights at Freddy's universe or characters, they belong to Scott Cawthon...if Zero did, I'd be working for him and he's cheaper then even Mr. Fazworth...no offense to Mr. Fazworth at all**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Alright Jeeves…suit me up…"<p>

Fred grinned as he moved to start pushing Jeremy into the suit, the guard wincing a bit as the metal filled suit got closer to his body.

"Wait…wait wait wait!" Jeremy practically flailed in Fred's grip, causing the bear to stumble as the man struggled to get out of the animatronic's paws. Chic sighing and rubbing her head some as she walked over to the struggling man.

"Oh for fucks sake…what now? Gotta use the bathroom? Need to call your mommy? Tough shit…it's almost six am, we don't have time for your bullshit…stop being a baby and just take it!" Chic huffed while grabbing the man's free arm and started to help Fred drag him to the suit.

"MR. FAZWORTH NEEDS TO KNOW SOMETHING!"

All the animatronics suddenly stopped dead, only Bon's quiet sobbing could be heard before Fred turned and stared at the man, glaring some as he let go of Jeremy's arm.

"What do you mean…needs to know something? You got five seconds to explain Mr. Fitzgerald…starting now…" The bear glared at the man whom was rubbing his arms some to relieve the pain. Jeremy blinking and turning to look back at Bon before nodding some.

"You can't just stuff me in a suit and call it a day." Jeremy grinned to himself as he watched the door and listened. With all the animatronics focused on him and Bon, they had forgotten one very important thing.

"Mr. Fazworth wouldn't be happy to find his family turned into murderers…you need to provide a message or something…something to erase suspicion or panic…Fred, you are the star, the mascot, the main attraction…if Mr. Fazworth found out you guys murdered me, he would be forced to close the pizzeria down, taking away from your stage time and nobody wants that, right?" Jeremy glanced at Bon and winked, the blue bunny giggling softly and nodding.

"Y…Yeah Fred, daddy w….wouldn't be happy w…with us if he found a bloody suit…we wouldn't be able to perform for all the kids…" Bon bit back his giggles as he saw panic etch into the faces of Fred and Chic. The two animatronics hadn't thought of their father finding Jeremy's body nor had they thought of the possible repercussions.

"Fred…oh god, we have to do something so that father won't suspect anything…the idea of the pizzeria being closed down?! I can't…no…we can't have that happen!" Chic had started panicking, the idea of the pizzeria being closed down frightened her to no end. _Would my beautiful body just rust and fall apart with no service?! No…NO NO NO NO NO! I can't end up like Chica…I won't, I fucking won't!_

Fred growled as he watched panic sweep into Chic's form, the chicken starting to pace and wring her wings some. The toy bear sighing and rubbing his face before glaring at Jeremy, "and what would you have us do? Hm? Mr. Fitzgerald? Go up to father and tell him…oh hey daddy, we're acting out of our programming during the night and killed a night guard, hope you can forgive us….oh yeah…that will go over REAL well…"

Jeremy bit his lip before glancing at the door some as a faint tune was heard, a child's tune that was often placed to Jack-in-the-boxes. Jeremy turned back to glance at Fred and the other animatronics, a smirk appearing on his face as Fred narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And what are you smirking about boy? I don't think smiling smugly at me is going to help your current situation." Fred stomped over to the man whom just shook his head at the bear. Fred glaring more at Jeremy before blinking and staring at the door as the child's melody got louder.

"You…you were fucking buying time! Chic, quick grab the guard's legs, we're stuffing him with or without a notice to father!" The toy bear grabbed Jeremy's arms roughly, causing the man to wince while Chic had grabbed the guard's legs, both animatronics panicking as they dragged the struggling night guard back over to the suit before pausing when the tune stopped altogether.

_If he knows what's good for him, he will keep his masked fucked up face out of our business…_Fred glared some at the door before flinching as the door was kicked open. The two cruel toy animatronics blinking at the tall figure that stood in the doorway, the hallway light casting a shadow over the figure, making it hard to tell who it was, but the accented voice and gleaming metal hook took all doubt away from Bon as he felt tears of happiness roll down his cheek.

"Yar me hearties…mind tellin ol Foxy what be goin on?"

-**Earlier in Jeremy's office—**

The clock ticked away softly as the two animatronic foxes laid in heaps on the floor. Mangle's body lay in pieces after Chic had caught her. The former fox animatronic had screamed her voicebox into nothing but static as Chic took delight in cutting her arms, legs, and even the extra animatronic head from her body. Foxy meanwhile had laid still, his processor being shaken up due to slamming headfirst into the wall and rendering the pirate inoperable. Both animatronics silent to the world and oblivious to the pain that would befall Jeremy Fitzgerald.

That is until a slim black figure tiptoed its way into the office. A white porcelain mask covering its face with purple stripes going down its cheeks. The figure slipped quietly into the office, the music box had not been wound in a while, so Marion took the opportunity to see if there was something to be done.

"I must hurry, Jeremy and Bon are probably in Fred's clutches right this moment…it'd take too long to fix Mangle, poor thing, but I may be able to get Foxy back up…Mangle, sweety, I can't take my time, so I have to forgo you at the moment...hope you understand." The puppet stared sadly at Mangle's torn up body before shaking his head and turning to stare at the limp buccaneer that was Foxy.

"Alright Foxy…I'll need you to bear with me, the leg has to be taken off…it's too damaged to be fixed, so you'll be getting a peg leg…heh, at least it will go with your whole pirate thing" The marionette chuckled softly as he pulled a toolkit from under the security desk. "Emergency tool kit for the night guard in case any of the animatronics broke down during the night…Father always instructed the night guards that if one of the animatronics broke down, there would be a tool kit under the security desk and instructions along with it."

Marion immediately went to work, carefully removing the all but destroyed leg from Foxy's body and setting it aside. The puppet then replacing it with a fake peg leg, an old prop that was intended for Foxy's original design. _It's not much, but at least he'll be able to walk and sprint short distances._

The marionette smiled after finishing the work on Foxy's leg before grabbing some tools and opening a hatch in the pirate's head. Marion frowned as dust and cobwebs blanketed the inside of Foxy's head forcing the puppet to grab a cloth and start cleaning around the main endoskeleton processor.

"Wow captain…how long were you out at sea?" Marion smirked a bit as he cleaned the dust and cobwebs out from around the processor before getting to work. Tightening screws here and there while adjusting the power supply and replacing certain wires. Marion then got to work on replacing the jaw connectors, wincing at how torn up they were. Once finished, Marion shut the panel on Foxy's head and stood back.

Soon, the pirate's eye lit up as creaks and groans were heard coming from the suit, Foxy felt his jaw some before blinking and staring at the puppet.

"Ar…w…w…who be ye?" Foxy had never met the puppet before, so concern etched his muzzle, the pirate stopping some as he felt his jaw. "Me jaw…it…it's fixed! Foxy's jaw be fixed!" Foxy could not be happier as he shakily stood to his imposing seven foot height. Foxy smiled at the puppet whom smiled back, "ye be the one ta fix ol Foxy? Ye have me eternal gratitude sir! But wha bout me leg? Foxy can't feel it yet he be standin…"

Marion sighed and shook his head as he motioned Foxy towards the hallway. "I will explain later…but please, you have to get to Bon and Jeremy…Fred and Chic have them in parts and service and are preparing to stuff Jeremy into a suit, you have to get there before that happens!"

Foxy perked his ears as he listened to the marionette before growling and glaring at the darkened hallway, "those…scurvy…fleabitten….low down…egotistical...mangy…filthy BILGERATS! I'LL KEELHAUL THEM BOTH AND MAKE THEM SUFFER THE PAIN THEY BE DEALIN TO POOR BON AND HIS NIGHT GUARD A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH SUCH CRUELITY WITH OL FOXY AROUND!" The fox's eye glowed red as he then crouched down, him glancing at Marion some whom only smiled and nodded before Foxy shot off into the darkness as fast as his leg and peg leg would carry him. The pirate perking his ears as "Pop goes the weasel" was heard, earning a grin from the buccaneer. _Hold on laddies…Foxy is on his way and there will be no doubt that Fred and Chic be takin a walk on the plank!_

-**Current time in Parts and Service—**

Fred stared in shock as the pirate fox moved from the doorframe. The metal hook on Foxy's left arm gleaming dangerously in the light cast from the hallway.

"I said…mind tellin ol Foxy what be goin on?" The buccaneer glared hatefully at Fred and Chic. The two toy animatronics staring dumbly as fear etched into their faces. "Ye look like ye have seen a ghost…maybe ol Foxy is…and is lookin for two new members of his ghost crew…yar…har…har" Foxy grinned as Chic dropped Jeremy's legs and started backing away from Foxy with fear in her eyes. Fred however glared and glanced at Chica before smirking.

"Tell me something you ol pirate…ever had a thing for Chica over there? Chica, do us all a favor and take this pirate wannabe out to the trash heap!" Fred smirked as Foxy glared at him before turning to stare as the old generation Chica whom turned to stare at Foxy, her joints letting out terrible groans and squeaks.

"Now Chica…don't be doin anything hasty…"Foxy jumped back as the old chicken clamored for him. Foxy growling as he flashed his hook against her body, metal on metal sounds filling the air as hook met wing. _Aye, this be not the ideal solution to this here situation! But it almost be six am…Foxy jus has to get them to waste more time!_ Foxy turned and swung his peg leg up and kicked into old Chica with it, using it as an improvised spear. "Aha! And Ol Foxy thought a peg leg would be a bad idea!" Foxy smirked as he flashed out with his hook again and then kicked his peg leg into Chica once more. The old chicken stumbling a bit due to the subsequent attacks on her frame before letting out a groan and toppling over into Fred. The treacherous toy bear yelping as the old generation animatronic all but fell on him before going wide eyed as a hook found itself near his throat connectors.

"Avast ye scurvy dog…looks like this here "pirate wannabe" has a few new tricks up his sleeves…and by the way…"Foxy grinned to Jeremy and Bon before pointing to the clock on the far wall. The time rolling over from 5:59 am to 6:00 am on the dot.

"Ye be losin this here battle Fred…and now….ye be havin ta pay tha price…" Foxy smirked as the old generation animatronics twitched some before shaking their heads. Bon blinking some as he glanced up at the former purple bunny that was his brother and sniffing some.

"Bro…Brother? A…Are you ok?" Bon felt a smile form on his face as the silent purple animatronic nodded and wrapped the young bunny up in a one armed hug. Bon sniffing more before letting out some choked sobs of relief, the bunny glancing over to Jeremy whom had a look of relief as well before both blinking at the sound of a deep southern accented voice.

"What in tarnation is goin on? My head feels like it's been crammed into a vice for too long" Freddy rubbed his head after taking his top hat off, the old animatronic bear blinking some at the sight of Bon, Jeremy, Foxy, and then felt his circuits start to heat up when his blue eyes came upon Fred.

"Oh, now I remember…Fred…I must say, you were supposed to take my lead as the mascot of this here establishment…but instead turned to instilling pain and fear into one of our own…I must say Fred…That's against the rules…"


	11. The Wrath of Freddrick Fazworth

Me: ok everyone, I apologize for the wait, bet you're all eager to see the conclusion to this story now, aren't you? Well here it is, Chapter 11...next up will be the epilogue

Toy Bonnie: *pauses his game of Dragon Age* yeah, its been a hell of a ride...and Zero was so nervous for this being his first story...what should we do next Zero?

Me: well lets ask our audience...what do you guys think? Sequel? Prequel? Side Story? Or a new story with nothing to do with this one? Let me know

Toy Bonnie: yeah, we love you guys' thoughts...oh and disclaimer...**Disclaimer: Zero doesn't own anything in regards to 5 nights at Freddy's, that all belongs to Scott Cawthon...including the upcoming 5 nights at Freddy's 3...we'll be waiting ;3**

* * *

><p>Fred and Chic glared at the old generation animatronics that had circled them. The two toys didn't bother trying to fight back as they both knew the old generation animatronics were much stronger than they were and being outnumbered didn't help their situation. Freddy smiled as he dusted off his top hat before turning to address Fred and Chic.<p>

"You two have caused a great deal of trouble for father's establishment…damaging the game corner, forcing us to do horrible things, tearing Bonnie up, threatening the life of a night guard, bullying lil Bon over there…quite a list of broken rules….that's very naughty, Chica…Bonnie…Foxy? Ideas?"

Jeremy smirked as he sat next to Bon whom was snuggled up against him, the night guard had wrapped an arm around the young bunny as he watched the old animatronics more or less put Fred and Chic on trial. _Do the crime, do the time…right guys?_

Chica tilted her wilted head some at the two cruel toys before turning to look at Freddy. "M…M…Ma…Maybe…h…h…h…h…" At that point some sparks erupted from Chica's throat, her voice box dying out, causing the chicken to grimace a bit before stumbling a bit as Foxy gave her a hard hit on the back. Chica smiling in thanks as much as she could as her voice back came back to life, "th…thanks F…F…Foxy, ol…ol…old thing keeps s…s…s…shorting out…as I w…w…was saying…m…m…maybe h…ha…have them g…g…g…give us t…their p…p…parts…L…Lord k…kn…kn…knows w…we n…n…n…need them."

Freddy thought for a moment before glancing at Chic whom went rigid and if she could would have paled at what the old Chica was thinking. Chic squirming a bit under the old generation Freddy's gaze before shrieking and scrambling away from the animatronics.

"NO, NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL BODY! YOU CAN'T!" At that, Chic sprinted past the old generation Bonnie and towards the parts and service doorway before glancing back at Fred whom was staring wide eyed at her. The toy chicken grimacing before pushing the door open and sprinting out into the hallway, leaving the toy bear by himself with the old generation models.

Fred staring in shock as the door closed shut before feeling a snarl work its way onto his muzzle, the toy bear then letting out a roar that nearly shook the walls. "YOU COWARDLY SNIVELING BITCH! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" Fred growled and tried to sprint for the door as well, only to yelp as Foxy dug his hook into Fred's shoulder, "lemme go, I wanna fuckin tear her apart! The cowardly backstabbing bitch!"

Freddy turned and stood in front of Fred before scowling some, Bonnie placing his good arm on Fred's free shoulder to help Foxy keep him controlled.

"Don't you worry none Fred…I have a feelin that she'll get what's comin…but fer now, let's focus on you…as I said before, you caused a lot of trouble to our father's prized pizzeria and I'm afraid I cannot let that slide…Bon, Mr. Fitzgerald? You two suffered the most this night, what do you think Fred's punishment should be?"

Jeremy blinked as the old generation bear addressed him, the night guard turning and looking at Bon whom looked sadly to the old Bonnie. Jeremy nodding before turning back to Freddy, a hard look given to Fred as well.

"Bonnie, he took Bonnie away from Bon here…and from what I gather, Bonnie is Bon's older brother…losing a sibling like that just isn't right…I want to try and fix Bonnie, I know my way around robotics, but I don't have the parts needed…I'm sure Fred here does."

Fred growled as he stared at Jeremy, the toy bear snarling some while struggling to get out of the grip of the old generation animatronics. Bon stared some at Jeremy before turning to look at Fred, flicking his ears some as he did.

"Are you sure Je…Jeremy? I mean…Fred was always mean…b…but perhaps we should…well…wait for daddy to come in?"

Jeremy blinked before going rigid and dropping his face into his hands, groaning as he did, "daddy? Oh god damnit…Mr. Fazworth is going to kill me! The game corner is destroyed, the security office is in shambles, Foxy is out of storage, and from what I gathered from the cameras…balloon boy is more or less in pieces! First night here and the place goes to hell!"

Freddy went wide eyed before rubbing his face and pulling at his bow tie, the animatronic bear hadn't thought of Mr. Fazworth despite how much all the animatronics loved him. With the pizzeria being in the shape it was in, the animatronics and Jeremy would be facing the full wrath of the owner.

Jeremy silently wished he was stuffed at that point as they all heard the owner and general manager walk in and yell. "WHAT IN THE BLAZES HAPPENED TO MY PIZZERIA?!"

-**Earlier at party room 2—**

Chic bolted down the hallway and quickly skidded into the 2nd party room, the toy chicken panting as she huddled herself into one of the darkened corners of the room.

"Oh god…oh god…I can't believe…poor Fred…I would have stayed but…I will not let those…things…take my parts…no….I am too beautiful for such a fate…Fred…I hope you can…" Chic paused as a loud clank echoed throughout the room, the toy chicken biting back a squeak as a light flickered on in one of the farther corners revealing one of Mangle's still severed limbs.

"H…hello? A…Anyone h…here?" Chic felt her circuits start to freeze over as a soft melodious humming was heard, the toy chicken hugging her legs to herself as she crouched more into the darkened corner of the room, "please don't h…hurt me, I'm r…really friendly, truly...If y…you want…w…we can be best friends! W…We'll do shows…and make pizza…and do everything together…please don't hurt me!"

Chic felt tears dripping down past her beak as the humming suddenly stopped, another light popping on and Chic felt her body freeze as the light illuminated the bolt cutters she had used on Mangle and the severed animatronic head that was cut from Mangle's body.

Chic sniffed and whimpered as the humming was heard again, the toy chicken yelping and shielding her eyes as the rest of the party room's lights went on, several parts that belonged to Mangle adorning the tables of the party room, leaving the toy chicken trembling with fear.

"M…Mangle?! Believe me sweety, I meant nothing about what I said or did! Really! I was…j…just following Fred's orders! You have to believe me!" Chic yelped as the last light flickered on, the toy chicken gasping as a feminine fox stood at the center of the room. The vixen's body shining a bright white with pink highlights as she held a sledgehammer in her paws, the vixen smiling softly as she sauntered over to where Chic was hiding.

"It has been a long time since I was able to stand on two legs…even longer being able to speak without my voice box sounding like a bad radio…it's amazing what Marion can do with a set of tools and some spare parts…now, I know he said NOT to pursue vengeance…but I can't help thinking that some punishment is deserved here…Mangle, to severely mutilate via tearing, crushing, cutting, or smashing…that's what you told me, you prefer cutting? I prefer crushing or smashing!" Mangle growled as she swung the hammer down. The heavy tool connecting with Chic's left knee, causing an audible crunch along with Chic screaming in pain.

"This is your punishment Chic…sweety…and I intend to make it as long and painful as possible!" Mangle growled out as she hefted the sledgehammer up, aiming to bring it down on the sobbing chicken's head only to pause as a southern tinted voice echoed out through the building. _Daddy?!_

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES HAPPENED TO MY PIZZERIA?!"

-**Main entrance—**

Freddrick Fazworth stared in shock at the sight of the game corner and the carousel. The business man running his hand over the splintered remains of the prize counter before bending down to pick up a tattered and ruined plush of toy Foxy. The man felt his blood run cold as he then noticed the remains of Balloon boy and the bodies of the three children the animatronic had murdered. The man biting his lip before stomping his way to the security room, "JEREMY FITZGERALD!" The owner blinked some before noticing the security room in shambles as well, the chair all but destroyed and the tablet smashed in, but the security guard missing.

"BOY?! IF YOU THINK HIDING FROM ME IS GOING TO MAKE THIS EASIER…YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF HELL FREEZIN OVER!" The owner grumbled before glancing at a set of tools scattered about with oil and wires scattered all over a slumped Marion. Freddrick Fazworth growling more as he noticed the puppet's power supply completely drained. _It'll take a day for him to full recharge…oh when I get my hands on that night guard, I will sue him for everything he has and make sure he won't work in another business til I die!_

The owner growled again as he started up the main hallway before blinking as he poked his head into party room 2, staring in shock at Mangle's new form and the quiet sobbing form of Chic. The owner glaring some before pointing to the sledgehammer in Mangle's paws. "DROP…IT! I will not ask who is responsible for any of this, but someone is going to be in serious trouble! And that someone is my damn night guard!" The man rubbed his face as Mangle immediately dropped the heavy tool before looking at the ground, Chic still slightly sobbing as she hugged her legs some more. "Where…is…Jeremy…Fitzgerald?!"

Mangle bit her lip some as she wrung her paws before looking up at the man she considered her father, "p…parts and service…p…please don't be too mad at hi…" Mangle immediately went silent when Freddrick gave her a scowl, she had seen him mad before, but this was something else entirely. "Mangle…stay….here! I will be talking to Mr. Fitzgerald!"

Mr. Fazworth stomped his way up to parts and service, the man slamming the door open and staring at the group of animatronics clustered around the crumpled and dented form of Fred. All the robotic animals going rigid as Freddrick Fazworth turned and glared at Jeremy. "Mr. Fitzgerald…YOU…ARE…FIRED! GET YOURSELF OUT OF MY PIZZERIA…OR ELSE!"

At that point, the entire pizzeria went silent, Jeremy gulping some after his boss terminated him on the spot.

"Y…yes..sir..." Jeremy sighed and hung his head as he wriggled his body free from Bon's grip, the blue bunny whimpering softly before shaking his head and leaping up to grab Jeremy into a tight hug again.

"NO! Please daddy! Don't do this, it wasn't his fault! He was just a victim! Please don't make him go away!" Bon sniffled as he hung onto Jeremy whom merely rubbed the bunny's back softly. Freddrick Fazworth stared some at Bon before rubbing his face.

"Bon…son…you have to understand…the damage to the pizzeria can't go unpunished…Mr. Fitzgerald had a duty to keep things intact and safe…three dead children, a destroyed prize corner, the security room in ruin, Balloon boy in pieces…I can't turn a blind eye to that…the customers will question my integrity to keep their kids safe…it's just business son, please understand…"

Bon sniffed and whimpered as once more Jeremy wriggled himself free from the bunny's grip, the ex-night guard sighing and shrugging before turning to follow the owner out the building, both humans pausing as Freddy's voice filled the room once more.

"Actually father…I have an idea…one that will benefit you…and Mr. Fitzgerald here…if you'll hear it that is…"

Freddrick Fazworth stared some at the old generation animatronic before nodding some.

"Jeremy? Stay where you are…ok Freddy…what's on yer mind?"


	12. The chapter that is the epilogue

Me: well guys, its been fun, this story was my first and I am happy to see so many of you cheering it on

Toy Bonnie: yeah, you guys are the reason stories like this get put up, but we're sadly at the end of the story *pouts and lowers his ears*

Me: aww don't be like that Bon, a lot of the audience asked for a sequel, so we'll be back...just not right away, classes have started for me so the sequel may be slow coming...but anyways, this is Chapter 12...hope you guys enjoyed it (and for those demanding Fred and Chic's blood...don't you worry, it happens ;3)

Toy Bonnie: annnnnnyways...disclaimer time...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own me or any characters or locations in 5 nights at Freddy's, that all belongs to Scott Cawthon**

* * *

><p>Freddrick Fazworth stared at the old generation animatronics, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Freddy talk amongst them.<p>

"Make it quick Freddy…staff will be arrivin soon, we gotta open doors you know…" The owner then turned and glared some at Jeremy whom was snuggled against Bon. The night guard gulping some as he turned away, hiding himself from the withering glare that Mr. Fazworth was giving him. Jeremy also found himself under scrutiny by the original Bonnie, the night guard grimaced some as Bonnie took chances to stare at Jeremy. _I wonder what's with him…_

Everyone suddenly paused as the door to parts and service opened up, revealing an oil stained Mangle, the animatronic vixen smiling and humming to herself before taking a seat next to Bon and Jeremy. Everyone staring blankly at the oil covered vixen before Mr. Fazworth spoke up.

"Mangle…sweety…what did you do?"

Mangle merely giggled and grinned at the owner before a loud screech echoed out through the building causing all the old animatronics to stare at the doorway, going wide eyed soon after as a misshapen yellow form crawled its way into the room. Mr. Fazworth blinked before noticing the telltale bib wrapped around the midsection of the mismatched animatronic, the owner then turning to stare at Mangle whom feigned looking at her paws.

"Mangle…did you do this to Chic?"

Mangle grimaced at the sound of her father's voice before looking up at him and nodding some, "yeah daddy…but she hurt me worse…so I only thought it would be fitting for her to realize what my pain was like…it's not like we can't fix her…besides, we still need a take apart put back together attraction…don't we?"

Mr. Fazworth groaned softly as Chic slunk her way over to him and whimpered, the owner sighing as he patted her head some, "sorry Chic, we'll need you to handle kid's cove for us…at least until we can get the parts for a new body for you."

Chic wanted to cry out in protest but due to Mangle ripping her voice box out, all Chic could do was stare in horror, the mismatched animatronic crawling her way out of the room in tears as Mr. Fazworth sighed and turned to the rest of the animatronics.

"We entertain children…we sing songs, we tell jokes, we make up stories…WE ARE NOT A BUNCH OF MONSTERS! I am ashamed of all of you! Normally I would be shutting you all down and firing Jeremy here, but Freddy says he has a plan…so son, you better have a good idea or hell hath no fury like a Fazworth…"

Freddy grimaced some from the anger in Mr. Fazworth's voice before holding onto his top hat and sighing, "father…my idea is this…we clean up the pizzeria, we deal with the bodies of those poor kids, and we get things back in order…as for Mr. Fitzgerald here…Jeremy, can you be silly?"

Jeremy blinked as he stared at Freddy, he was expecting some questions, but that question wasn't anywhere on his list. The young man blinking some before shrugging, "I…uh…I guess? Um…I mean I can tell a joke or two…why do you ask?"

Jeremy felt his blood go cold as Freddy gave him a wide grin, the animatronic bear wriggling his ears at Jeremy, "Jeremy my boy, ever consider children's entertainment?"

Freddrick Fazworth blinked and felt a smile creep onto his face as he turned to look at Jeremy as well, the night guard pushing himself more against Bon as the group grinned at him. _Why do I feel like this is going to suck?_

-**Time skip: 3 days later—**

Mr. Fazworth had hired several cleaners and mechanics as Freddy's idea was to put on a show for the kids that was like a live action cartoon. Firstly, they needed the old generation animatronics in working order…thus the need for the mechanics and secondly, they had to deal with some fallout of the three dead children which Mr. Fazworth and his lawyers handled expertly, paying for funerals and reimbursing the grieving families. Jeremy himself was given a script to follow, the night guard sighing as the script was a sillier version of his first night working there, no harm intended, but the night guard would be the victim of pranks and jokes played by the animatronics.

The old generation Freddy smiled as he looked over his new form, all the of old animatronics given brand new forms via parts taken off from Fred for his treachery, Freddy was slimmed down and given a black dress vest with a white dress shirt underneath…giving the old bear a more sophisticated look.

Bonnie had his face and arm replaced before he was given a glittering jacket and shirt that read "Music rocks!"…when Bon had seen his brother's new form, it took Freddy and Jeremy 20 minutes to pry the young bunny from Bonnie whom could only laugh at his younger brother's antics.

As for Chica, the old chicken was given a more childlike appearance along with a new voice box, skirt, and a t-shirt that still read "Let's eat", Chica however still loved to cook and as soon as her make-over was finished, she found her way into the kitchen and proceeded to bake 27 pizzas within an hour. Jeremy still called magic or some bullshit on how she managed that by herself to which the chicken replied with, "trade secret Jeremy, hon…trade secret."

As for Foxy, his form was kept more or less the same, however was given an overcoat, hat and still kept his peg leg, giving the fox the total pirate look. However, he was far from ready when Mangle approached him on the second day, the white furred vixen sporting a bandana around her head while adorned with a shorter overcoat, a white and pink striped shirt, and a matching striped skirt. Foxy at that moment felt something in his circuits twitch when she announced that the two foxes would be performing their own show as Captain and First mate. From that point on, Jeremy and Bon had teased Foxy about being "smitten with a fair bonnie lass" to which Foxy would resort to chasing the two for a good five minutes while Mangle laughed.

-**Time skip: showtime…day 4—**

"Really? Freddy? Are sure this will work?" Jeremy peeked out through the curtains and stared at the group of kids that were munching noisily on various slices of pizza, the young man wasn't keen on being part of the act, but it allowed him to keep his job…even if it meant him being humiliated on a regular basis.

The animatronic bear chuckled before laying a paw on the man's shoulder, "just follow the script and our lead, you'll do fine. If at any time you forget what to do, make it up…the kids are here just to be entertained."

Jeremy felt himself suddenly wrapped up in a hug, the man laughing some as he glanced at Bon whom was nuzzling the guard's side, " don't worry Jeremy, you'll be great, I know you will…and…and if you need help, I'll be there right away!"

Jeremy could only laugh before wrenching himself free of the young affectionate bunny before giving the young animatronic a reassuring smile, "its fine buddy, I just never really performed on a stage, much less with a bunch of robotic animal characters…but I'll do my best."

At that moment, Mr. Fazworth came back behind the curtain, smiling widely as he stared at a clipboard, "I hope you're ready everyone, we got a full house today…three birthdays."

Bonnie strode forward from the props section of the backstage before letting out a whistle, "three birthdays at once? Wow, hope you're ready Jerm-jerm."

Jeremy grimaced at Bonnie's nickname for him before nodding as the animatronics scattered, leaving the night guard alone on stage with his security outfit and tablet. The man wincing some from the lights as the curtain parted before shaking his head and holding up his tablet, "hey kids, you guys ready to help me make it through my shift? Those animatronics are sneaky ya know! They're going to fool with me and I need you guys to help me out, ok?"

Jeremy smiled as the kids let out a cheer before immediately focusing on his tablet, feigning ignorance to a creeping Freddy, the bear giggling as he crept up and tapped the man on the shoulder, the kids giggling as Jeremy glanced behind him only for Freddy to be on his opposite side.

"Kids? Did you see anyone behind me? Someone tapped me…wha…my other side?" Jeremy then glanced to his opposite side before blinking and turning back to the audience, "are you sure? I didn't see anyone…"

At this point Bonnie snuck in and grabbed Jeremy's hat before making silly faces at the back of Jeremy's head, the kids all laughing as Jeremy continued to try and "outwit" the animatronics. Jeremy smiling to himself as he continued the act_. Just another day on the job…_


End file.
